<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Welcome to Hogwarts by katialena</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222856">Welcome to Hogwarts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/katialena/pseuds/katialena'>katialena</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hogwarts School Saga [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Parents, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Asexual Character, Biracial Character, Bisexual Character, Black Hermione Granger, Childhood Trauma, Comfort Food, Coming Out, Daddy Kink, Depression, Desi Harry Potter, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Humor, Gay Character, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Indian Harry Potter, Jewish Remus Lupin, M/M, Muslim Character, Panic Attacks, Parenthood, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Pesach | Passover, Purim, Queer Families, Queer Youth, Sirius Black Needs a Hug, Social Media, Texting, Trans Character, Trans Sirius Black, Transphobia, Welsh Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 22:47:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/katialena/pseuds/katialena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter has just been fostered by his godfather Sirius and his partner Remus. He starts at Hogwarts Prep School and gets to know his new classmates and family over the next term.</p><p>Texting/Social Media Fic Part Two. Completed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angelina Johnson/Fred Weasley, Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Charlie Weasley/Original Male Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum, Lee Jordan/George Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Minerva McGonagall/Pomona Sprout, Penelope Clearwater/Percy Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hogwarts School Saga [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>My Favorite Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Impressions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note 1:</p><p>Continuation of Guardians of the Potter, but can be read alone. Escapist fic.</p><p>Disclaimer:</p><p>JKR is a terf and these characters belong to the community where we give them room to grow into the nuanced and complex people they are capable of becoming. No one makes money here, but least of all the fired author. This non-binary bitch has no patience for that bullshit.</p><p>Note: [4/16/2021] Now Britpicked by @youaremysamshine</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry's first week of classes and new friends.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome here! If you are new to this series, I post chapter by chapter moodboards @katialenawrites on Tumblr and IG each week as I update, so keep an eye out for that. </p><p>As I write this I am nearly finished chapter 4, but I am taking a break for NaNoWriMo. Should be back and running with no delay in posting.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>To: </b>Sirius Black (siriuslycharming@ gmail.com), Remus Lupin (remus.lupin@gmail.com)</p><p><b>From: </b>Albus Dumbledore (a.dumbledore@hogwartsadmin.edu)</p><p><b>Cc: </b>Harry Potter (harry.potter@hogwartsstudent.edu)</p><p><b>Subject: </b>Hogwarts School - Transfer Student Information</p><p><b>Date: </b>Sunday, January 3, 2016. 12:38pm. </p><p><b>Attachments: </b>3</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Body:</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Dear Mr. Black and Mr. Potter, </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Welcome to Hogwarts School! We are delighted to have Mr. Harry Potter as a student at our prestigious school and we have included the necessary registration forms, Student Code of Conduct, and a copy of the new timetable. School begins promptly at 8:30am and uniform is required (please see attachment). </p><p>Though we see that Mr. Potter is a bit behind the school average academically, we are confident that he will catch up to his peers with the proper motivation and after-school engagement. Should you require further information on aid offered through Hogwarts School, please consult the Peer Resource Center after classes. </p><p>Miss Hermione Granger is the Fourth Year Prefect and will be Mr. Potter’s host and guide for the first day, and liaison through the week. She has included her contact information below to arrange meetings with the student. </p><p>Any further questions or concerns may be forwarded to our Head Administrator, Miss Arabella Figg. </p><p> </p><p>Sincerely,</p><p>Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore</p><p>
  <em> Headmaster </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hogwarts School </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> Monday, January 4, 2016. 6:37am. 12 Grimmauld Place (Grimmauld) - Harry Potter </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Remus: </b>Up. </p><p><b>Harry: </b>nghhh</p><p><b>Remus: </b>Harry. </p><p><b>Harry: </b>Remus. </p><p><b>Remus: </b>Oh look, a full word. Up. </p><p><b>Harry: </b>mghugh</p><p><b>Remus: </b>No going back now, I’m afraid. </p><p><b>Harry: </b>But winter break was so nice…</p><p><b>Harry: </b>Winter break didn’t have six AMs…</p><p><b>Remus: </b>6am existed last week and it will exist next week as well. </p><p><b>Harry: </b>But why, though?</p><p><b>Remus: </b>Something about the earth’s rotation and the construct of time. I’m sure you’ll find out at school. </p><p><b>Sirius: </b>Not likely. </p><p><b>Remus: </b>Must you contradict me in front of him, Sirius?</p><p><b>Sirius: </b>I must. It’s practically a house rule. </p><p><b>Harry: </b>He’s right though. Pretty sure we shook on it last weekend. </p><p><b>Remus: </b>Without me there?</p><p><b>Harry: </b>Well, that was sort of the point, innit?</p><p><b>Remus: </b>You two will be the death of me yet. Come down and grab your brekkie, pup. </p><p><b>Harry: </b>Okay, but question. </p><p><b>Remus: </b>Dear gods. </p><p><b>Sirius: </b>Answer. </p><p><b>Harry: </b>Is this uniform really necessary? I've seen it at other schools, but this seems a bit much...</p><p><b>Harry:</b> Like, I get the nice blazer and and what for I suppose. But do I actually have to WEAR the TIE? Can't I just shove it in my pocket until a teacher comes round?</p><p><b>Harry: </b>How am I supposed to learn when I feel I’m at the gallows?</p><p><b>Sirius: </b>Look at you knowing about gallows! See? The tie is teaching you already. </p><p>
  <b>Harry: …</b>
</p><p><b>Remus: </b>Yes, Harry. The uniform is required, like many schools. You read about it in the handbook, yeah?</p><p><b>Harry: </b>...handbook?</p><p><b>Sirius: </b>ha! Told ya, Moons. You owe me 10 quid. </p><p><b>Remus: </b>You didn’t read the handbook we printed out for you?</p><p><b>Harry: </b>no?</p><p><b>Harry: </b>Was I supposed to?</p><p><b>Sirius: </b>Ha!</p><p><b>Remus: </b>Shut it, Sirius. Yes, pet, you were to read it before school today. </p><p><b>Harry: </b>oh, brilliant, I still have like an hour then, yeah?</p><p><b>Sirius:</b> HA!</p><p><b>Remus: </b>Sirius, you’re grounded. </p><p>
  <b>Sirius:  D:</b>
</p><p><b>Harry: </b>What happens when Sirius is grounded?</p><p><b>Remus: </b>Never you mind. </p><p><b>Harry: </b>gross. </p><p><b>Sirius: </b>Anyhow! Mean Moony aside, I’ve already packed up your new rucksack with a full lunch kit and fresh school supplies. </p><p><b>Harry: </b>I told you you didn’t have to do all that. I really can get up earlier and get it done. I used to pack Dudley’s lunch all the time. </p><p><b>Remus: </b>Let him have this, Harry. He’s unemployed and justifying it as a stay-at-home dad. Make him earn his keep. </p><p><b>Sirius: </b> I can’t think of a more honourable profession than caring for our precious son! <b>:D</b></p><p><b>Remus: </b>Of course, love. </p><p><b>Harry: </b>Are you sure though? I’ve been talking a big game, but I don’t want you guys to think I can’t pull my weight around here or that I’m lazy. </p><p><b>Sirius: </b>You are seriously underweight still as it is so you wouldn’t have much to pull. (Though Molly certainly is trying to fix that). </p><p><b>Sirius: </b>But really, you deserve a spot of lazy after everything you’ve been through.</p><p><b>Harry: </b>I thought you weren't allowed to make me cry on my first day?</p><p><b>Remus: </b> Was that rule in the handbook? <b>&lt;3</b></p><p><b>Sirius: </b>Remus!</p><p><b>Harry: </b>ha bloody ha. </p><p><b>Harry: </b>I’m coming down and you can both give me a hug you big saps. </p><p><b>Sirius: </b>Our arms are always open, pup. </p><p><b>Remus: </b>Damn straight. </p><p><b>Remus: </b>But also, hurry down bc it’s nearly time for school. </p><p><b>Harry: </b>damn</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> Monday, 8:09am. Hogwarts - Hermione Granger </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Harry: </b>Hello?</p><p><b>Harry: </b>This is Harry, you sent the Headmaster your number for today I guess. </p><p><b>Harry: </b>My dads just dropped me at the gates and I’m not sure where to go. </p><p><b>Hermione: </b>Harry! Hi! Hello!</p><p><b>Hermione: </b>Happy first day of school! How thrilling! </p><p><b>Hermione: </b>I’ll be right down to meet you and we can do a quick tour from there. </p><p><b>Hermione: </b>We're in the same tutor group, but I can take you through to your other classes throughout the week as well until you’ve got the hang of it. </p><p><b>Harry: </b>Cheers. This place looks a lot bigger than my last school. </p><p><b>Harry: </b>A lot posher too, truth be told. </p><p><b>Hermione: </b>Hogwarts School is a historical academy with a rich legacy of excellence. The building and grounds themselves are so fascinating, they have their own section in Hogwarts: A History. I know some people aren’t interested in the biography they’ve written, but I have to say…</p><p><b>Hermione: </b>Oh! I found you! As I was saying…</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> Tuesday, January 5, 2016. 9:23am. Hogwarts - Draco Malfoy  </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Draco: </b>New kid. </p><p><b>Blaise: </b>Well spotted. </p><p><b>Draco: </b>What do you know about him?</p><p><b>Pansy: </b>Absolutely not, Draco. We are not starting this again. </p><p><b>Draco: </b>Starting what again?</p><p><b>Blaise: </b>Your obsession. </p><p><b>Draco: </b>Excuse you, what obsession?</p><p><b>Pansy: “</b>What obsession?”, he says. </p><p><b>Blaise: </b>Classic. </p><p><b>Draco: </b>I honestly don’t know what you’re talking about. </p><p><b>Pansy: </b>Theo Knott. </p><p><b>Draco: </b>His father knows my father. I needed to know if we could become political allies. </p><p><b>Pansy: </b>We were 11. </p><p><b>Draco: </b>Never too young to learn, my father always says. </p><p><b>Blaise: </b>I’ve also heard him say second cousins are far enough for marriage. </p><p><b>Pansy: </b>Ugh, no thank you. </p><p><b>Draco: </b>I hate you. </p><p><b>Blaise: </b>No you don’t. Dean Thomas. </p><p><b>Draco: </b>Oi! He was my science partner, I HAD to interact with him. </p><p><b>Pansy: </b>And find out everything about him from his football team to the name of his childhood chinchilla. </p><p><b>Draco: </b>That information could come in handy one day. Think of the password hints I could get through. </p><p><b>Pansy: </b>Right… Do you need us to go on? </p><p>
  <b>Draco:  …</b>
</p><p><b>Draco: </b>no…</p><p><b>Pansy: </b>Good boy. </p><p><b>Draco: </b>I hate you. </p><p><b>Blaise: </b>Sure. </p><p><b>Pansy: </b>I’ll make you a compromise. We can sit angled towards his table with the weasels so you can gawk at his bed head or whatever you had planned. </p><p><b>Draco: </b>Malfoys do not gawk. </p><p><b>Blaise: </b>Observe, notice, remark upon, gaze, glance. </p><p><b>Draco: </b>Precisely. </p><p><b>Pansy: </b>We’ll see. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> Friday, January 8, 2016. 12:05pm. The Marauders’ Map Bookstore- Remus Lupin </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Pup: </b>Hey, Remus. Can I stop round Ron’s this afternoon? After school? </p><p><b>Pup: </b>And stay for supper? </p><p><b>Pup: </b>It’s totally okay if the answer is no. </p><p><b>Pup: </b>I know I have a key and all, but you probably don’t want to wait up. </p><p><b>Pup: </b>nvm it was stupid anyways. </p><p><b>Pup: </b>Disregard! </p><p><b>Remus: </b>Of course you can go to the Weasley’s, you only have to ask. </p><p><b>Remus: </b>What’s going on here, pup?</p><p>(1:07pm)</p><p><b>Pup: </b>ahhhhh</p><p><b>Pup: </b>Um, blatant insecurity in my relationships and fear of retribution for totally understandable wants and needs?</p><p><b>Remus:</b> You contacted Mrs. Lovegood?</p><p><b>Pup: </b>Ah, yeah. Um, kind of had another attack or something. I think I missed class. Locked myself in the change room.</p><p><b>Remus: </b>Well, I for one am proud of you for finding a safe place and using the resources you have at hand. </p><p><b>Remus: </b>I love you so much already, Harry. And you know Sirius does, too. This is a big change for you with leaving the Dursleys and changing schools. It’s a lot and any of us would feel overwhelmed.</p><p><b>Remus: </b>Do you want to finish out the school day? Or shall I send Sirius over to bring you here? You could sit in the stacks and hide to your heart’s content.</p><p><b>Pup:</b> Why are you both so nice to me?</p><p><b>Pup: </b>I know you took me in and all, and Sirius was close with my dad, but you’ve seen how messed up I am by now. Wouldn't you prefer a kid with less baggage?</p><p><b>Remus: </b>We have welcomed you into our home and intend to adopt you as soon as the papers can be filed because you (yes YOU) are a brave and wonderful young man and our family was not complete and will never be complete without you.</p><p><b>Remus: </b>And don’t think you need to “suck it up” or “stiff upper lip” or do  whatever the minging demon in your head is spouting. You are enough just the way you are and we want to see you happy, and healthy, and thriving.</p><p><b>Pup: </b>goddammit I’m crying again why</p><p><b>Pup: </b>Celeste said you’d say something like that. Somethin like you care for me or whatever.</p><p><b>Pup: </b>I guess it’s just hard to reckon with. I’ve never had anyone care about me. Not like this.</p><p><b>Remus: </b>I know, pup, and it breaks my heart that we couldn’t find you sooner. Celeste is a smart woman and I’m glad you got matched with her for counselling.</p><p><b>Remus:  </b>Am I texting Sirius to come get you? </p><p><b>Pup: </b>Ummm, yeah maybe if that’s okay? </p><p><b>Remus: </b>Of course, love. Do you still want to go to Ron’s for after? Or would you rather schedule something this weekend so you have time to prepare?</p><p><b>Harry: </b>Maybe for later? And… would it be lame if I wanted you and Sirius there, too? Just in case I have another attack?</p><p><b>Harry: </b>I don’t want to impose on Mrs. Weasley or anything. </p><p><b>Remus: </b>That sounds like an excellent plan. I’ll talk to Molly, we can bring dessert or something of the sort. </p><p><b>Remus: </b>Texting Sirius now, you can wait by the office and he can sign you out when he gets there. </p><p><b>Harry:</b> Ta, Remus. Really. </p><p><b>Remus: </b> We’ve got you, Harry. I’ll see you soon. <b>&lt;3</b></p><p>
  <b>Harry:  :)</b>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> Friday, 1:38pm. Islington Farmer’s Market - Sirius Black </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Moons: </b>Hey, Sirius. Can you swing by Hogwarts and pick up Harry and bring him here? He’s had a rough day and could use some space. </p><p><b>Pads: </b>Of course, on my way. Did anything happen?</p><p><b>Pads: </b>Let me know now so I know if I should bring my brass knuckles and throw down. </p><p><b>Moons: </b>1) You are too old to ‘throw down’. 2) Poison would be more foolproof, throw Dumbles off the scent. 3) Nothing happened, we can both stand down anyhow. I’ll explain more later when we’ve got him tucked away with hot cocoa and that massive copy of Canterbury Tales he’s been glued to. </p><p><b>Pads: </b>1) I’m 34, fight me yourself you coward. 2) Damn you’re hot when you plan murder better than me. 3) Noted. Shower Harry with love and affection until he caves under the pressure and admits I’m his favourite. Deal. </p><p><b>Moons: </b>1) We’re the same age and I could beat you any day. 2) Who said anything about murder?! But… I’ll keep planning if you’d like… 3) My hot cocoa is famous, get in line, mutt. </p><p><b>Pads: </b>1) That’s bc you fight dirty you salacious slag! 2) Case in point. But yes please. 3) Are we really still numbering things? Is this how ppl text? Why are your list making habits rubbing off on me like this I want a divorce!</p><p><b>Moons: </b>1) You love it. 2) As I said. 3) We aren’t technically married, numpty. And without my lists we wouldn’t have that sexy list under the bed… 4) Why aren’t you driving to get our son? Stop distracting me with flirting, Harry needs you! </p><p><b>Pads: </b> <em> [voice to text] </em>I’m giving up on the number thing because you’re ridiculous. But you make a good point about the lists so, carry on if you insist. Driving now. Harry will always come first. See you soon, love you. </p><p><b>Moons: </b>I love you too, you great charming beast of a man. </p><p><b>Pads: </b> <em> [voice to text] </em>Send blushing emoji wait no shit not like that fuck it see you soon you daft man. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments are much appreciated and please let me know if there are any characters you'd like to see etc. I have so many ideas and the last 3 chapters are sketched out, but not written yet. Thanks for coming out!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Doom Spirals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry is having a rough night. Sirius and Remus do their best and make sure he knows he is loved.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some angst before the fluff coming up. Sorry!</p><p>Welsh to know:<br/>cwtch: a hug/cuddle that feels like a safe haven<br/>diawl bach: little devil</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>To: </b>Dr. Celeste Lovegood (celeste.lovegood@breakwater.co.uk)</p><p><b>From: </b>Harry Potter (madhazzer@hotmail.com)</p><p><b>Subject: </b>Breakwater Healing - Reflection Journal</p><p><b>Date:</b> Saturday, January 30, 2016. 8:35pm</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Body:</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Hi again Celeste, </em>
</p><p> </p><p>You said to write a letter or entry between sessions if I had something I needed to get off my chest, so I guess here it goes. I guess I'll just start writing.</p><p>I’ve been having more of those anxiety and panic attacks you told me I’d get. They come up in the worst times when I am trying something normal for once, like when I wanted to go ‘round Ron’s the other day, or when I had to stand up and introduce myself to the class as the new kid. Stupid stuff. I’ve tracked my ‘triggers’ like you asked so I can recognize when it’s coming on and move to a safer place, but I can’t help feeling so goddamn weak.</p><p>I know, I know. You and Remus have told me time and time again that I am not ‘weak’, I’ve just gone through some shit. But I can’t help but think, why now? Why me? There are other kids out there I am sure that have had shitty childhoods. I mean, that’s the joke about therapists and mums, yeah? So why did I get stuck with this… This gnawing, empty feeling? This rising suffocation where there should be excitement, or hell, boredom? Why is it I can’t ask for what I need without feeling a bother?</p><p>I’ve had to skive off school 4 times already. Sirius has been real nice about picking me up and Remus makes the best bloody tea, I swear it’s like an elixir. But I also know they're splashing out for this school and I can’t keep racking up the absences. My grades are fine, but nothing to be proud of, what if they hate me? That I can't be worthwhile? What if they can’t stand a son they can’t even be proud of? All the reassurances in the world can’t make this feel right. They have to be lying, I know it. <strike> Who’d want a fuck up like me? </strike></p><p>You said the other day that PTSD or whatever doesn’t always show until you are safe, and that’s likely why I didn’t have these attacks with the Dursleys. That I’ve been surviving so long now I’ve taken a breath my mind has caught up. Well, I hate it. I hate this. Looking back it wasn’t great, fine, but I’m sure lots of people have it worse. Why can’t I just? I'd almost go back just to not feel this way, but I don't want to leave Remus and Sirius. It's selfish.</p><p>Why is it so hard? You told me to write what I feel and not edit it but fuck. Fuck. FUCK. I hate this. I hate this. Why can’t it just stop? I just want it to stop. they deserve a nicer kid than me. I’m too old, too skinny, too brown, too mental. They deserve a cute little baby that has no problems, that can do things right, that doesn’t need to be picked up from school because they blacked out in gym again when a kid pushed him and called him a shirt lifter. </p><p>Why can’t I be like that? Is it too late? It’s too late.</p><p>I can’t send this. I’ve already typed it out, but maybe it’ll help to just get it off my chest and delete it. No one needs to know. No one needs the extra bother. I'll just erase it when I'm done.</p><p>I thought the pills we get from the chemist were supposed to help? Then why does it still feel like my chest is too tight? Why is it so hard to to leave my fucking room all the time? I can’t stop crying at night and I hate it. I fucking hate it and it still fucking happens and then I dream of the cupboard and it’s so dark and I can smell the must and feel the tickle of spiders and when I wake I am covered in sweat and I can’t breathe. Why? Why me? </p><p>I…</p><p>I’ve lost control of reality, I think. I’ve had to have, yeah? You said there are others that do this, that overreact to loud noises and, what did you use? Dissociate? Dissociate. Well I’m not doing it anymore. I need to do <em> something </em> that I can control, something that will make sense of it all. Then I don’t have to be me. I hate being me. Harry is the fucking worst and I hate him. I HATE him.</p><p>I -</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> Saturday, 9:43pm. Voicemail Machine Grimmauld - Sirius Black </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Hey hey hey! This is Sirius Black, seriously! Haha. I can’t come to the phone right now, but leave your digits and I’ll get back to you later. Cheers, mate!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, this is Celeste Lovegood with an urgent message for Sirius or Remus regarding your son. I just received an email and I would ask you to call me immediately at xxx. Thank you, talk soon.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> Saturday, 9:45pm. The Marauders’ Map Bookstore - Remus Lupin </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Padfoot:</b> Did you just call?</p><p><b>Moony: </b>No… I’m still at the shop doing inventory, why?</p><p><b>Padfoot:</b> Just got a voicemail. Nevermind, I’ll check it. Love you!</p><p><b>Moony:</b> At this time of night? I love you as well.</p><p>
  <em> (3 minutes later) </em>
</p><p><b>Padfoot:</b> shit, it’s Harry’s therapist. Asked us to call right away, stay tuned.</p><p><b>Moony: </b>Wait, what? What’s wrong? Do you need me home? Tell me what she said.</p><p><em> (5 minutes later) </em> </p><p><b>Moony: </b>Sirius I swear…</p><p><b>Moony:</b> I’m putting Tonks in charge, heaven help us, and I’m coming home just in case.</p><p>
  <em> (5 minutes later) </em>
</p><p><b>Padfoot: </b>Yes, pls come home. She said he sent an email, likely by accident, but he’s in a bad way.</p><p><b>Padfoot:</b> Which she wouldn’t tell us unless she thought he’d hurt himself. Gods please come home. I can’t wait, I have to go see him. Celeste is staying on the phone to talk to him.</p><p><b>Moony: </b> <em> [voice to text] </em>Motherfuck, on my way, driving safe bc fuck knows we don’t need that on top. Tell our son his Papa is coming home and that I love him no matter what and I’ll love him the same when I get there, if not more.</p><p>
  <em> (10 minutes later) </em>
</p><p><b>Padfoot:</b> He’s talking to Celeste on his phone on his bed now. I am right outside until Celeste gives me the go ahead to go back in.</p><p><b>Padfoot: </b>He was on the roof, Moons. </p><p><b>Padfoot:</b> Fuck knows this is not the first time that roof has been used to brood, but Remus I am scared.</p><p><b>Padfoot: </b>I know we need to be there for Harry and I will keep it together as long as he needs, but fuck if I don’t need one of your special cwtches right now. Harry could probably use one too. They make me feel so safe and held together.</p><p><b>Padfoot:</b> I love you, Moony.</p><p><b>Padfoot: </b>Celeste just texted me to go in. Please join us when you are here.</p><p><b>Moony: </b>Just parked. On my way, arms open and heart wide.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> Sunday, January 31, 2016. 7:12am. Grimmauld - Sirius Black</span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Moons: </b>Starting tomorrow we are reading every goddamn book in the shop about trauma and teens and parenting.</p><p><b>Pads: </b>Two steps ahead, I’ve written down all the titles I remember seeing last for a start and placed an order for the ones Celeste recommended for express shipping. Should be here tomorrow afternoon.</p><p><b>Moons: </b>I love you so much, Pads.</p><p><b>Pads: </b>Not if I love you first, Moons.</p><p><b>Moons: </b>We are doing the right thing, aren’t we?</p><p><b>Pads: </b>What do you mean? You’re not second guessing Harry, are you?</p><p><b>Moons: </b>What the fuck kind if question is that?!</p><p><b>Moons: </b>You can take that boy from me over my long dead body.</p><p><b>Moons: </b>No, I meant do you think we are handling this right? Fuck knows we don’t know what we are doing, we aren’t really prepared for this. Harry deserves better than two mediocrely adjusted (arguably not even) adults that flail on the daily.</p><p><b>Moons:</b> Who let us be parents? How did we think we were ready for this? I just want him to have the world. What if we are blocking him from that?</p><p><b>Pads: </b>Moony, you are in a doom spiral, focus on me.</p><p><b>Pads: </b>I’ll even make a goddamn list.</p><p><b>Pads: </b>1) No one is taking Harry away. We love him, we can care for him, and I won’t let them. </p><p><b>Pads: </b>2) I have no idea if we are doing this “right” because I don’t think there is such a thing. I snuck a chat with Celeste last night when getting the book recap and she said every parent feels like this and as long as we are willing to lean into the learning curve, it will be okay. </p><p><b>Pads: </b>3) And yes I said PARENT, you great fool. We are Harry’s parents now and I honestly think we are as qualified as anyone is going into this. I know we talked about this in therapy after the second time we were denied for adoption, but it bears repeating. You are worthy of having a child and we deserve to experience this and to love on that child with all our being. </p><p><b>Pads: </b>4) We will give him all we can offer and then some, that’s what the research is for. And later down the line, we can also do some family counselling so Harry feels like he can communicate better with us. He has to trust us first, which he is well on his way to now, but his experiences won’t let him and I know what that's like. We will help him there, we just have to be patient. </p><p><b>Pads: </b>5) You are the most amazing man and I am honoured that you and Harry allow me to love you every day.</p><p>
  <em> (5 minutes later) </em>
</p><p><b>Moons: </b>Fucking hell…</p><p><b>Pads: </b>Ready to stop hiding in the bathtub?</p><p>
  <b>Moons: … </b>
</p><p><b>Moons: </b>I don’t know what you’re talking about…</p><p>
  <b>Pads: … </b>
</p><p><b>Moons: </b>How did you know?</p><p><b>Pads:</b> I’ve known you over 2 decades, give me some credit.</p><p><b>Moons: </b>Fine, just a smidge though.</p><p><b>Pads: </b>How about a pinch of credit and a cwtch? And some kisses to distract me from MY doom spiral.</p><p><b>Moons: </b>I believe we can arrange that.</p><p>
  <em> (2 minutes later) </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Pads: … </b>
</p><p><b>Pads: </b>Did you just fall out of the tub?</p><p><b>Moons: </b>...no?</p><p><b>Pads: </b>I heard a loud thunk and I’m pretty sure Harry doesn’t know that many Welsh curse words (yet).</p><p><b>Moons: </b>...okay FINE yes diawl bach! I’m coming for your bloody cuddle.</p><p><b>Pads: </b>Yippee!</p><p><b>Pads: </b>Are you hurt? Do you need me to kiss anything better…?</p><p><b>Moons:</b> No, no I’ll be fine, ta.</p><p><b>Pads: </b> Are you… SURE? <b>;)</b></p><p><b>Moons: </b>Ah, yes. Yes, I’m quite sore. However shall I abide?</p><p><b>Pads: </b>Hurry back to bed and you’ll never need to find out…</p><p><b>Moons: </b>ngh </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> Sunday, 9:20am. Grimmauld - Harry Potter </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Sirius: </b>Hey pup, how are you feeling this morning? </p><p><b>Haz: </b>I’m… okay I think. Better than last night, I’m sorry about that. I didn’t mean to worry you.</p><p><b>Remus: </b>You never need to apologize for feeling the way you do, Harry. We were worried, and honestly a bit scared, but we love you and we will be here with you through it all.</p><p><b>Haz: </b>I know that a bit better now, I was just really freaking out last night. It’s just not something I ever thought I’d have. The caring. Guess I’m just not used to it yet.</p><p><b>Sirius:</b> That’s totally fair. I didn’t have the greatest parents as support, so it was hard to recognize love when I found it.</p><p><b>Sirius:</b> You should have seen the shit I put your grandparents through. Actually, maybe not, lest you get any ideas…</p><p><b>Haz: </b>My grandparents?</p><p><b>Sirius: </b>I didn’t tell you before? Gods, I was so caught up in bringing you home.</p><p><b>Sirius:</b> When I left home at 16 I was fostered by your grandparents, Charlus and Euphemia Potdar. Your father, James, was my foster brother and was truer than any family I ever had.</p><p><b>Haz:</b> I knew you were friends with my dad, and that you called him a brother, but I guess I didn’t make the connection.</p><p><b>Haz:</b> If… If you don’t mind, could you tell me about them sometime?</p><p><b>Sirius: </b>I would LOVE to! Your grandparents were the kindest people I’ve ever known. We’ve still got a few boxes of photos and other stuff in the attic, right Remus?</p><p><b>Remus: </b>Front and center, place of honour. Sirius is not just trying to make you feel better, Charls and Mia (their nicknames when it wasn’t Mom and Dad) were so willing to take in strays that even I ended up spending most of my summers there as well when my parents went back to Cardiff for the hols. </p><p><b>Haz: </b>They sound nice… You don’t mind sharing with me? I’m not ruining any plans, am I?</p><p><b>Sirius: </b>Gods no! You’d be doing us a favour, really. I haven’t gone through those boxes in too long. </p><p><b>Sirius: </b>If you are feeling up to it, we can show you more of your parents’ things and photos as well.</p><p><b>Remus: </b>We might even find that recipe book I’ve been looking for. Much of a baker, pup?</p><p><b>Haz: </b>Other than making some basic English food for the Dursleys, I haven’t been allowed in the kitchen much.</p><p><b>Haz: </b>If you are both sure you don’t mind…</p><p><b>Remus:</b> We would love nothing more than to spend the day with you!</p><p><b>Sirius: </b>And he’s not just saying it either, we love you, Harry.</p><p><b>Haz: </b>Yeah, okay then. If you’re sure, I think I’d like that.</p><p><b>Haz: </b>I’ll be right down.</p><p><b>Sirius: </b>  <b>&lt;3</b></p><p>
  <b>Remus:  &lt;3</b>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> Sunday, 5:16pm. Instagram Post </span>
</p><p> </p><p>@ Grimmauld</p><p>[image description: Three hands are reaching for a plate full of misshapen samosas, a bowl of chunky mango chutney has a half eaten samosa inside.]</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Liked by roonilwazlib, respectopatronum, and 27 others </em>
</p><p><b>madhazzer:</b> We found Nani Potdar’s recipe book and attempted making samosas and chutney. How’d we do? (drooling emoji) @looneylupin @siriuslybadass #samosas #indianfood #familyrecipe #familytime</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Comments: </em>
</p><p><b>mollywobbles </b>This looks delicious! Did Sirius help? Because heaven help your kitchen.</p><p>   <b>&gt; siriuslybadass</b> @mollywobble Oi! I did perfectly alright!</p><p>   <b>&gt; looneylupin</b> @siriuslybadass “perfectly alright”...</p><p>   <b>&gt; siriuslybadass</b> @looneylupin OI! Who’s side are you on??</p><p>   <b>&gt; looneylupin</b> @siriuslybadass Our decimated kitchen. I found a piece of potato BEHIND the stove.</p><p>   <b>&gt; siriuslybadass </b>@looneylupin You can’t control creativity!</p><p>   <b>&gt; mollywobbles </b>I’m sorry I asked…</p><p><b>roonilwazlib </b>you bringing extras tomorrow?</p><p>   <b>&gt; madhazzer </b>if Remus doesn’t eat them all in the night, I’ll bring some for lunch.</p><p>   <b>&gt; looneylupin</b> @madhazzer No promises. :)</p><p><b>itsdracobitch </b>Who the hell is double dipping?? Animals.</p><p>   <b>&gt; madhazzer</b> @itsdracobitch its Sirius’ chutney bowl, calm down you ponce </p><p>   <b>&gt; itsdracobitch</b> @madhazzer Inexcusable. And who’re you calling ponce?</p><p>   <b>&gt; blaiseitlove</b> @itsdracobitch ah, the smell of first love</p><p><b>   &gt; madhazzer</b> @blaiseitlove ???</p><p>   <b>&gt; itsdracobitch </b>@blaiseitlove You’re dead to me. Condolences to your mother.</p><p>   <b>&gt; bespokepansy</b> @itsdracobitch RIP </p><p>   <b>&gt; madhazzer </b>@bespokepansy ?????</p><p>
  <em> Load more comments... </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I forgot to mention for this fic like I did with its predecessor: This is an escapist fic I'm writing to explore the characters through this alt medium and it is certainly not my most polished work. In fact, I've made it a point to keep this in the realm of what ifs and play as a break from the more intense, longer fic trilogy I am working on behind the scenes that I hope to publish here once they've been completed and beta'd. </p><p>I hope you enjoy it, and I am always looking forward to feedback and suggestions for future happenings!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Valentine's Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Love is in the air and V-Day is coming up quick. Everyone is making plans to varying degrees of success.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome to the fluffy chapters! A lil break as we meet and love on new and old friends.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> Sunday, February 7, 2016. YouTube Channel - Chaos UnLEEshed - 10k + subscribers</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> [thumbnail image description: Lee Jordan is running his hands in his long dreads with puckered lips while Fred and George make James Bond poses on either side.] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>How to Charm Your V-Day Date(s) - From Aye to Zzz</b>
</p><p>
  <em> The big love day is coming up and you’ll want to unleesh some special chaos into your date. Friends of the channel, and hosts of Weasley Wizard Wheezes prank show, Fred and George join me to explore the best ways to wow your chosen wizard, witch, or wixen. We will cover the bases of gaging interest minus the stalking, asking them out without being a sexist pig, handling rejection bc bro, handling acceptance bc BRO, and planning the date without giving in to commercial or patriarchal stereotypes and pitfalls. Sound impossible? Think again!  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> This guide is for our followers of all genders, sexualities, and abilities with room for asexy and/or poly dates. Settle in, get your notepad ready, and prepare to have 2016 be YOUR year!  </em>
</p><p><b>Likes: </b> 578  <b>Dislikes: </b>37</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Comments: </b>
</p><p><b>Gin Gin Kachoo </b> OMG Lee you are ROCKING it in those heels. </p><p>   <b>&gt;&gt;&gt; Lee Jordan </b>If you’re lucky I’ll show you the runway walk *winking emoji*</p><p><b>kinkyboots </b>why are you wearing girls clothes u know ur a man right?</p><p>   <b>&gt;&gt;&gt; Forge Weasley </b>Found the transphobe, byyyeeee</p><p> <b>&gt;&gt;&gt; Gred Weasley </b>Hope that fragile masculinity cracked on the way out. </p><p><b>Charlie Weaselton</b> I could listen to you talk all day, hilarious man. But ty for including ace date ideas. May have to celebrate V-Day this year after all…</p><p><b>   &gt;&gt;&gt; Lee Jordan</b> We got you, boo! You’re SEEN and valued in this house. </p><p><b>Jason Spriggs </b>wtf is up with this pc shit you snowflakes</p><p><b>   &gt;&gt;&gt; Chaos UnLEEshed </b>*looks around* Nope, still just you offended by this. Try not being an asshole, I hear it’s great for the complexion. :)</p><p><b>Sprouts and Whips </b>I used line 7 on Minerva all 17 years ago. Worked then, works now!</p><p><b>   &gt;&gt;&gt; Chaos UnLEEshed </b>A tried and true classic! (Btw, pretending I didn’t see your profile name *shocked emoji*)</p><p><b>   &gt;&gt;&gt; Sprouts and Whips </b>If you know, you know. You know? ;)</p><p><b>Blaise It </b>Loving the hair, where’s your loctician? My dad’s need some love. </p><p><b>   &gt;&gt;&gt; Lee Jordan </b>Thanks, mate! I’ll link their website here for others, too. They’ve got a sick setup! [hyperlink: Legends Natural Hair Salon]</p><p><b>redpill69 </b>[comment has been removed by moderator]</p><p><b>   &gt;&gt;&gt; Gred Weasley </b>aaaaaand reporting THAT racist piece of fuck. </p><p>   <b>&gt;&gt;&gt; Lee Jordan </b>Classic. Reported the fuck out of this bitch. </p><p><b>   &gt;&gt;&gt; Forge Weasley </b>nazis get punched. also, come after our boy and there will be nothing left to get got. </p><p><b>   &gt;&gt;&gt; Lee Jordan </b>Squad goals. &lt;3</p><p><b>Arthur the Weasel </b>Don’t let your mum see this, boys. She’d flip. </p><p><b>Molly Weasley </b>Too late @Arthur the Weasel But roast those racist bigots, boys. Side note: does no one use their actual name on here??</p><p><b>Rhys Holloway </b>This was great! And so much fun. Gotta surprise my girl right now, ta!</p><p>
  <em> Load more comments… </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> Monday, February 8, 2016. 3:30pm. Hogwarts - Ron Weasley </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Ron: </b>alrigh mate, mum says dinner this Saturday is a Whole Thing so bring your folks and we are “feasting”</p><p><b>Harry: </b>??</p><p><b>Harry: </b>umm… okay? what’s the occasion?</p><p><b>Ron: </b>Valentine’s Day. she likes to invite the whole neighbourhood seems like and show the love. don’t know why it couldn’t be in summer and outside, but she does that too for Solstice. So I guess win win.</p><p><b>Harry: </b>oh… that’s nice?</p><p><b>Ron: </b>there’s food, I’m a growing boy, what could go wrong?</p><p><b>Harry: </b>well we’ll find out now, won’t we? </p><p><b>Ron: </b>??</p><p><b>Harry: </b>The surest way to make something go wrong is to say “what could go wrong?” And I thought I was the thick one. </p><p><b>Ron: </b>well excuse the fuck you</p><p><b>Ron: </b>sorry for being optimistic</p><p><b>Harry: </b>I forgive you. </p><p><b>Ron: </b>   <b>…</b></p><p><b>Harry: </b>They call me Harry the Magnanimous</p><p><b>Ron: </b>who the fuck would call you that? </p><p><b>Ron: </b>and what the fuck does that mean?</p><p><b>Ron: </b>nvm asked Hermione and got both answers at once. </p><p><b>Ron: </b>no one calls you that. </p><p><b>Harry: </b>but they could</p><p><b>Ron: </b>but they don’t </p><p><b>Harry: </b>spoilsport</p><p><b>Ron: </b>that’s not very magnanimous of you</p><p><b>Harry: </b>*middle finger emoji*</p><p><b>Ron: </b>*shocked face emoji*</p><p><b>Harry: </b>so back to the topic at hand, who’s all going to be there? and should we bring food? I know I’m difficult so I don’t mind. </p><p><b>Ron: </b>Harry, you are allergic to shellfish, super easy to work around. Do you have any idea what other food my mum has to cook?</p><p><b>Harry: </b>no?</p><p><b>Ron: </b>well I do bc I once made the mistake of saying it looked easy, so she made me help her plan one of these dinners. worst mistake.</p><p><b>Ron: </b>Percy is celiac, so most of the food is gluten-free. Lee’s parents and two sisters are coming, so we have halal. Remus will be there so at least half the dishes will be kosher. Luna, Ginny’s bff, is vegan, but “tones it down” to vegetarian at our house. Fred and George are weirdly allergic to lemon? There’s no booze at one half of the table for the Jordans and Sirius. And YOU just can’t have shellfish. </p><p><b>Ron: </b>Trust me, my mom has got it down. </p><p><b>Ron: </b>(but if Remus brings those gluten-full chocolate eclairs I’ll marry him and tell Sirius to cry about it with Percy)</p><p><b>Harry: </b>wtf that’s nuts!</p><p><b>Ron: </b>those eclairs are no joke</p><p><b>Harry: </b>no I meant the food list, I know you’d never joke about pastry</p><p><b>Ron: </b>it’s the thing these days I guess. I mean you’ve seen the school’s cafeteria. everything has like 5 labels each. </p><p><b>Ron: </b>I’ve even seen Malfoy asking about calories, mad world mate</p><p><b>Harry: </b>Malfoy? Doesn’t he, like, get custom catering?</p><p><b>Ron: </b>fuck if I know</p><p><b>Ron: </b>ANYWAYS u coming over tomorrow?</p><p><b>Harry: </b>Nice topic change but okay. </p><p><b>Harry: </b>I’ve got loads of homework to do, Mr. Snape is breathing down my neck as it is. </p><p><b>Ron: </b>if I invite Hermione she can help. </p><p><b>Harry: </b>You’re just hoping she fills in the answers.</p><p><b>Ron: </b>nah… would be nice though. </p><p><b>Harry: </b>yeah yeah. See you tm</p><p><b>Ron: </b>cheers</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> Tuesday, February 9, 2016. 7:46pm. Parkinson Place - Group Chat - salty bitches </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Draco: </b>ngh my life is over</p><p><b>Blaise: </b>oh boy…</p><p><b>Pansy: </b>Draco is being a big drama gay on my bed send reinforcements. </p><p><b>Draco: </b>It’s not dramatic if it’s TRUE!</p><p><b>Blaise: </b>I see your point, Pansy. Would memes and a “there there” suffice?</p><p><b>Draco: </b>Blaise! This is an EMERGENCY!</p><p><b>Pansy: </b>Ice cream and a rerun of Legally Blonde at the least. </p><p><b>Blaise: </b>oh boy…</p><p><b>Draco: </b>Please please please! </p><p><b>Pansy: </b>Don’t leave me here alone with him. </p><p><b>Blaise: </b>Doesn’t your mum care about your little sleepovers? </p><p><b>Pansy: </b>She knows Draco is queerer than fuck and would rather lick a toilet than a pussy. </p><p><b>Draco: </b>Real poetic, but yeah fair. </p><p><b>Draco: </b>Also, my dad’s business deal fell through and he’s in a strop. </p><p><b>Draco: </b>Mum is at my Aunt’s. </p><p><b>Blaise: </b>Sorry about that, mate. </p><p><b>Blaise: </b>My mum said I can go, but you have to come over for dinner tomorrow as a trade. </p><p><b>Draco: </b>Um, okay? </p><p><b>Blaise: </b>Hey, keeps you outta your house, yeah?</p><p><b>Draco: </b>That’s true. </p><p><b>Blaise: </b>What is the emergency anyways?</p><p>
  <b>Draco: … </b>
</p><p><b>Pansy: </b>hahaha HAHAHA</p><p><b>Draco: </b>Nobody asked you, Pansy. </p><p><b>Pansy: </b>Blaise did. Blaise needs to share in my misery. </p><p><b>Blaise: </b>dear gods…</p><p><b>Draco: </b>I hate both of you. </p><p><b>Blaise: </b>I have chocolate fudge brownie ice cream and I’m in the car. </p><p><b>Draco: </b>ugh FINE it’s… it’s Potter…</p><p><b>Blaise: </b>Saw that coming. </p><p><b>Blaise: </b>Did you ask him? Did you get rejected. </p><p><b>Draco: </b>I was NOT rejected. </p><p><b>Blaise: </b>So you didn’t ask, got it. </p><p><b>Pansy: </b>He’s thrown his phone across the room, good job.</p><p><b>Blaise:</b> All in a night’s work. </p><p><b>Pansy: </b>He says he hates you but still bring the ice cream or you’re dead to him. </p><p><b>Blaise: </b>So I was right then. He chickened out?</p><p>
  <b>Draco:  :o</b>
</p><p><b>Draco: </b>How dare you! I just decided it was in my best interest to step back and let things simmer between us. </p><p><b>Blaise: </b>cluck cluck. </p><p><b>Draco: </b>*middle finger emoji*</p><p><b>Pansy: </b>He overheard Potty talking to Weasel about dinner Saturday for Valentine’s and now our boy is /distraught/</p><p><b>Blaise: </b>Ah. Simmer indeed. </p><p><b>Draco: </b>Just bring the ice cream and let me wallow, yeah?</p><p><b>Blaise: </b>Yeah, yeah. I’ve got a video for you to watch by Lee. Might actually help you get it with Potter without making an ass of yourself. </p><p><b>Draco: </b>I don’t like what you’re insinuating…</p><p><b>Pansy: </b>Like it or not, we are tired of your pigtail pulling and good friends stop each other from calling their crushes ‘Scarhead’.</p><p><b>Draco:</b> <b>…</b></p><p><b>Draco: </b>ugh I’m too gay for this FINE </p><p><b>Pansy: </b>You’ll thank me later. In the meantime you can change into your own pyjamas before Blaise gets here. </p><p><b>Blaise: </b>Wait… DRACO ARE YOU WEARING PANSY’S NIGHTDRESS AGAIN?</p><p><b>Blaise: </b>DON’T YOU DARE CHANGE BEFORE I GET THERE I’M DOWN THE STREET </p><p><b>Draco: </b>wtf Blaise</p><p><b>Draco: </b>also too late, back in flannels</p><p><b>Blaise: </b>Pansy ur dead to me</p><p><b>Pansy: </b> See you soon love! <b>:)</b></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> Friday, February 12, 2016. 4:21pm. The Burrow - Group Chat - GirlBosses </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Ginny: </b>omg hot goss</p><p><b>Hermione: </b>Ginny, you know I don’t go in for gossip. </p><p><b>Luna: </b>I’m sure if Ginny just wants to share some exciting news, she’d never be malicious. </p><p><b>Ginny: </b>wow Luna, way to set the standards high I’m not that nice</p><p><b>Hermione: </b>See?</p><p><b>Hermione: </b>But… On the off chance this is valuable networking information…</p><p><b>Ginny: </b>omg ur like 15 calm down. </p><p><b>Ginny: </b>BUT! Guess who just caught Lee kissing one of the twins???</p><p><b>Luna: </b>I’m going to suggest you because it doesn’t seem as exciting to bring us a story third hand. </p><p><b>Hermione: </b>Not that I care, bc I don’t, but Fred or George?</p><p><b>Luna: </b>George, obviously. </p><p><b>Ginny: </b>It was me!</p><p><b>Ginny: </b>oh, no I meant I found them. </p><p><b>Ginny: </b>how do u know Luna?</p><p><b>Luna: </b>Angelina and Fred have been snogging at the bottom of the hill by our place since last Winter Formal when they went “as friends”, though I’m pretty sure Angelina isn’t interested in a romantic relationship as she’s more into “football than feelings”. </p><p><b>Luna: </b>George, on the other hand, has been “making eyes” at Lee since they were 14 and his sister, Sabina, finally told him. </p><p><b>Hermione: </b>How do you know all this??</p><p><b>Luna: </b>People don’t see me in the room and just talk anyways. Like when Viktor asked you out for this weekend in the library. </p><p>
  <b>Hermione:  … </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ginny:  o.o</b>
</p><p><b>Ginny: </b>MIONE!</p><p><b>Luna: </b>Oh, was that a secret? Should I not have said?</p><p><b>Hermione: </b>Not necessarily a secret… I just hadn’t told anyone is all. </p><p><b>Ginny: </b>certainly not I !!!</p><p><b>Hermione: </b>I thought it might be weird bc of your brother. </p><p><b>Ginny: </b>pls, he’s not good enough for you yet, he’s 14 and still thinks farts are funny</p><p><b>Ginny: </b>Viktor is at least handsome and older and I hear he’s been scouted for the Bulgaria National Team! World Cup material!</p><p><b>Hermione: </b>I mean, Ron’s 15 next month, but he’s actually pretty obsessed with Viktor’s sport record more than me. Honest, thought Ron mighta been more jealous at the formal bc he wanted to go with Viktor?</p><p><b>Luna: </b>Can confirm. </p><p><b>Ginny: </b>LUNA! Have you been holding out on the piping hot gossip this whole time?!</p><p><b>Luna: </b>Oh, this isn’t gossip, I’m just overly perceptive. At least that’s what Dad says. </p><p><b>Ginny: </b>Luna… never change. Also I love you. </p><p><b>Luna: </b>We all grow and evolve, but okay. I love you, too Ginny. </p><p><b>Hermione: </b>wait… what?</p><p><b>Ginny: </b>   <b>:)</b></p><p>
  <b>Luna:  :)</b>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> Friday, 10:35pm. Grimmauld Place - Sirius Black </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Pads: </b>is the pup in bed yet?</p><p><b>Moons: </b>As “to bed” as a teenager is on a Friday night. </p><p><b>Moons: </b>...why…?</p><p><b>Pads: </b> join me in the attic <b>;)</b></p><p><b>Moons: </b>Omg, Sirius we’ve been over this! Not in the house after last time! </p><p><b>Moons: </b>You’re a fire hazard honest. </p><p><b>Pads: </b>too hot to handle</p><p><b>Pads: </b>pleeeeaaase?</p><p><b>Moons: </b>We can’t afford any more awkward accidents on our home insurance. </p><p><b>Pads:</b> Please, Daddy? I’ve been SUCH a naughty boy today…</p><p>
  <b>Moons: …</b>
</p><p><b>Moons: </b>How naughty?</p><p><b>Pads: </b>cum up here and find out</p><p><b>Pads: </b>kneeling is hard</p><p>
  <b>Moons: … </b>
</p><p><b>Moons: </b>Don’t move. </p><p><b>Pads: </b> Yes, sir! <b>;)</b></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know what you think of Lee's YouTube channel! And, of course, Draco's meltdown. ;)</p><p>See you next week for the Big Weekend!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Relationship Statuses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's Valentine's Weekend and we celebrate new and old love together!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Last of the fluff before *angst* returns.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> Saturday, February 13, 2016. 8:44am. The Burrow - Group Chat - The Brood </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Ginny: </b>if I am up you all are up get your asses down here to help with “luncheon”</p><p>
  <b>Charlie: ???</b>
</p><p><b>Charlie: </b>We aren’t even there?</p><p><b>Ginny: </b>that’s not my problem. Get me reinforcements or your next birthday prank will make the twins jealous. </p><p><b>Ron: </b>okay, srsly, when did gin get so scary.</p><p><b>Fred:</b> Speak for yourself, we’ve always been rightfully terrified.</p><p><b>Ron:</b> suckup</p><p><b>George: </b>listen, I don’t know how, but she KNOWS things and we don’t fuck with that.</p><p><b>Ginny: </b>glad to know someone knows their place.</p><p><b>Ginny: </b>now help with food.</p><p><b>Fred: </b>Coming down. George is primping for a certain someone.</p><p><b>George:</b> I hate you.</p><p><b>Lee: </b>Aw, George, you shouldn’t have! </p><p><b>George: </b>hate you less.</p><p><b>Fred: </b>I’m not snogging you to improve my standing, I’ll get used to the hate.</p><p><b>Charlie: </b>WOAH</p><p><b>Charlie:</b> When did this finally happen??</p><p><b>George: </b>Oi! Finally?</p><p><b>Bill: </b>I mean…</p><p><b>Percy: </b>I mean…</p><p><b>Lee: </b>Ha!</p><p><b>Ron:</b> Like you knew any better.</p><p><b>Lee: </b>Oi! Shut it squib.</p><p><b>Ron: </b>truth hurts.</p><p><b>Ginny: </b>Sure does. How’s that date going?</p><p><b>Ron: </b>i hate u</p><p><b>Ginny: </b>   <b>:)</b></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> Saturday, 11:00am. Instagram Post </span>
</p><p> </p><p>@The Burrow</p><p>[image description: A large dining table is covered in a red tablecloth and an abundance of dishes and side plates.]</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Liked by aardvarkweasel, billsbillsbills, and 239 others </em>
</p><p><b>burrowbrood : </b>We’ve got the whole crew and found family here to celebrate the love in our lives and with each other. I am so grateful to have a neighbourhood of friends that are near and dear. Let the feasting begin! &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</p><p>#family #valentinesday #loveday #lovethyneighbour #familydinner</p><p>
  <em> tagged: @thejordanfamily @grimmauldgoons @sproutinonup @minnieyoumaynot @figgticious007 @respectopatronum @theycallmeluna </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Comments: </em>
</p><p><b>thejordanfamily </b>Beautiful table as always, Molly! - Jasmin</p><p>   <b>&gt; mollywobbles </b>@thejordanfamily We loved having you and the kids over! Let Asim know he is always welcome in my kitchen! &lt;3</p><p>   <b>&gt; thejordanfamily </b>@mollywobbles Would love to! I still need that no-knead bread you do. (get it?) - Asim</p><p>   <strong>&gt; maira.jordan</strong> @thejordanfamily Dad... We talked about this. You don't need to ask if ppl get your jokes.</p><p>   <strong>&gt; sabinatheteenagetwitch </strong>@maira.jordan But that's his fave part! It's *ironic*. :D</p><p><b>figgticious007 </b>Not shown here, the absolute decimation of Minerva at the chess table.</p><p>   <b>&gt; minnieyoumaynot </b>@figgticious007 You are mistaken, from I was sitting I’d checkmated you three times.</p><p>   <b>&gt; figgticious007 </b>@minnieyoumaynot Are you calling me a liar? Rematch!</p><p>   <b>&gt; minnieyoumaynot </b>@figgticious007 I’d just like to set the record straight. Though I do see some smoke coming from your pants on fire.</p><p>   <b>&gt; mollywobbles </b>@figgticious007 @minnieyoumaynot Can’t we have one nice gathering without the two of you coming to blows?</p><p>   <b>&gt; sproutinonup </b>@mollywobbles Hush, I just got the popcorn.</p><p><b>looneylupin </b>I can’t believe @siriuslybadass created an IG acct just for food…</p><p>   <b>&gt; grimmauldgoons </b>Think of all the kickass food we’ve been making! The ppl need to see it!</p><p>   <b>&gt; madhazzer </b>@looneylupin I’m with you… Sirius’ last roti looked like a rabbit.</p><p>   <b>&gt; grimmauldgoons </b>@madhazzer Or was it a duck!?</p><p>   <b>&gt; madhazzer </b>send help </p><p>
  <em> Load more comments… </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> Saturday, 3:30pm. Facebook Status Update - Charlie Weasley </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Charlie Weasley </b>is <b><em>in a relationship </em></b>with<b> Erik Netikova </b></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 123 reactions </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Comments: </em>
</p><p><b>Molly Weasley: </b>I can't believe you are telling everybody before we’ve even met the lad!</p><p>   <b>&gt; Charlie Weasley: </b>We Skyped you last week, calm down mom.</p><p>   <b>&gt; Arthur Weasley:</b> I think she meant in person, boys.</p><p>   <b>&gt; Erik Netikova:</b> I told him we should fly back for this, but he insisted we remain for the rest of our wildlife conservation contract. Said something about professional responsibility, but I guess that’s because you raised him with such a great work ethic. :)</p><p>   <b>&gt; Molly Weasley:</b> Oh, well then. I suppose that is alright. But you are home for Easter hols no exception!</p><p>   <b>&gt; Erik Netikova: </b>Yes, ma’am. :D</p><p>   <b>&gt; Charlie Weasley: </b> <span class="u"> Erik Netikova </span>Suck up…</p><p><b>Sirius Black: </b>Yeah boy, get some!</p><p>   <b>&gt; Charlie Weasley: </b>Still asexual, but sure Uncle Sirius. ;)</p><p>   <b>&gt; Sirius Black: </b>Get some of those sweet sweet cuddles, what did you think I meant dirty man? :o</p><p>   <b>&gt; Charlie Weasley: </b>Suuuuure ya did. Lol</p><p><b>Veronika Netikova: </b>Gratulujem! Sme radi za teba! &lt;3</p><p>   <b>&gt; Erik Netikova: </b>Ďakujem mami! Chýbaš mi! </p><p>   <b>&gt; Veronika Netikova:</b> Ľúbim ťa!</p><p><b>Percy Weasley: </b>Damn… I guess that means I have to hold up my end as well?</p><p><b>   &gt; Charlie Weasley: </b>Hell yeah ya do! One more day…</p><p><b>   &gt; Percy Weasley: </b>Damn…</p><p><b>Ginny Weasley:</b> nooooo! my blackmail!!</p><p><b>   &gt; Charlie Weasley: </b>Begone, foul demon!</p><p>   <b>&gt; Ginny Weasley:</b> *hiiissssss*</p><p><b>   &gt; Bill Weasley: </b>my god…</p><p>
  <em> Load more comments… </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> Saturday, 4:48pm. Instagram Post </span>
</p><p> </p><p>@The Burrow</p><p>[image description: Harry and Ron have their arms around each other’s shoulders and are making goofy faces. Fred and George are flipping off the camera in the background.]</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Liked by itsdracobitch, respectopatronum, and 32 others </em>
</p><p><b>madhazzer : </b>I’d like to give a huge shout out to my best friend, Ron! I never had a friend that felt like family so fast, but you and The Brood have welcomed me and I am so grateful. :D</p><p>#family #valentinesday #loveday </p><p>
  <em> tagged: @roonilwazlib, @theonlygred, @theonlyforge </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Comments: </em>
</p><p><b>roonilwazlib</b> what a saaappp! luv u too bruv</p><p><b>respectopatronum</b> What a lovely post! It is so great to see two men show platonic intimacy in such an unreserved way.</p><p>   <b>&gt; madhazzer </b>@respectopatronum yeah… what u said?</p><p><b>   &gt; roonilwazlib</b> @respectopatronum my god hermione...</p><p><b>theycallmeluna</b> It was wonderful meeting you, Hari! You’ve got delightfully few Wrackspurts for a boy your age.</p><p>   <b>&gt; madhazzer</b> @theycallmeluna Ta! It was quite enlightening to meet you as well.</p><p><b>chaosunleeshed</b> Look at those LEGENDS behind you! &lt;3</p><p>   <b>&gt; theonlygred </b>@chaosunleeshed Oh, Lee! I am BLUSHING!</p><p>   <b>&gt;</b> <b>theonlyforge </b>@theonlygred Oi! Sod off, Lee was talking to ME!</p><p>   <b>&gt; chaosunleeshed </b>Dear diary, plan is working. *fans self*</p><p><b>minnieyoumaynot</b> It was lovely seeing you again, Harry! We need to have tea again soon.</p><p>   <b>&gt; madhazzer</b> @minnieyoumaynot Yes please! :)</p><p>
  <em> Load more comments... </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> Saturday, 5:34pm. Group Chat - salty bitches </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Pansy:</b> Well, well, well. Don’t you feel sheepish, Draco?</p><p><b>Pansy:</b> <em> [IG post shared @madhazzer] </em></p><p><b>Blaise:</b> So we let you wallow for NOTHING?</p><p><b>Blaise: </b>My God, Draco, get it together.</p><p><b>Draco:</b> Just! FRIENDS!</p><p><b>Draco:</b> GAH!</p><p><b>Pansy:</b> There it is.</p><p><b>Draco:</b> Potter!</p><p><b>Draco:</b> Is!</p><p><b>Draco:</b> Single!!!</p><p><b>Blaise:</b> You should probably start calling him Harry, yeah?</p><p><b>Draco:</b> Overrated.</p><p><b>Pansy:</b> Yeah, this relationship is off to a great start.</p><p><b>Draco:</b> SINGLE!</p><p><b>Pansy:</b> Remember when we watched Lee’s video and we agreed you would stop stalking him and try being actual friends? Remember that?</p><p><b>Draco:</b> … no…</p><p>
  <b>Pansy:  … </b>
</p><p><b>Draco:</b> Okay, vaguely. What of it?</p><p><b>Blaise:</b> We need to make a game plan so you don’t choke.</p><p><b>Pansy:</b> Unless it’s on his dick, then no slut shaming from me.</p><p><b>Draco: </b>Excusez-moi, but I am a gentleman and FOURTEEN, so there will be no dick choking you absolute monster.</p><p><b>Pansy:</b> Hey, we’re not here to judge, we just want to see you succeed.</p><p><b>Blaise:</b> Okay that sounded real believable there. Think he bought it?</p><p><b>Pansy: </b>Gosh I sure hope so. It’d be a shame to lose our best entertainment because of a sulk.</p><p><b>Draco: </b>Still!</p><p><b>Draco:</b> Here!</p><p><b>Pansy:</b> Yes, love. And you are doing marvelously. </p><p><b>Pansy:</b> As I was saying, Blaise. We are absolutely here to judge.</p><p><b>Blaise: </b>It is a solemn, but divine duty we must carry out.</p><p><b>Pansy: </b>Such a burden to bear.</p><p><b>Draco:</b>  (middle finger emoji)</p><p><b>Pansy:</b> Oh dear, are you feeling neglected young Draco?</p><p><b>Blaise: </b>Poor lamb. There, there, Draco. We love you oodles.</p><p><b>Draco:</b> You KNOW my love languages are words of affirmation and gift giving.</p><p><b>Draco: </b>VALIDATE ME! LOVE ME! BUY ME ICE CREAM AND SHOES!</p><p><b>Blaise:</b> Are you sure Potter’s the one you want to pursue? It sounds like you need a sugar daddy more than you need a boyfriend.</p><p><b>Draco: </b>FOURTEEN!</p><p><b>Pansy:</b> So maybe later then, got it. Blaise, put a pin in Operation Bum Ruffles for now. </p><p><b>Draco: </b>...pls tell me that is not your plan name.</p><p><b>Blaise:</b> ngh. Pansy why would you do that to me?</p><p><b>Pansy:</b> (*gif* filing nails unaffected)</p><p><b>Draco: </b>Pansy.</p><p><b>Blaise: </b>PANSY!</p><p><b>Pansy: </b>(*gif* I like watching the world burn)</p><p><b>Blaise:</b> (*gif* sexually frustrated)</p><p><b>Draco:</b> Wait, what?</p><p><b>Blaise:</b> What?</p><p><b>Pansy:</b> (evil emoji)</p><p><b>Draco: </b>Why would you be sexually frustrated by that?</p><p><b>Blaise: </b>Uhh, what?</p><p><b>Blaise: </b>I think you misunderstood.</p><p><b>Blaise:</b> Come back when you’re 15 and maybe you’ll get it.</p><p><b>Draco:</b> EXCUSEZ-MOI!</p><p><b>Pansy:</b> Oh this is too good.</p><p><b>Blaise: </b>This is your fault.</p><p><b>Pansy:</b> Yes, yes it is.</p><p><b>Pansy:</b> I’m marvelous! </p><p><b>Pansy:</b> Change of plan.</p><p><b>Pansy:</b> Draco is too innocent for this world and must be protected.</p><p><b>Pansy:</b> lil cinnabunbun</p><p><b>Draco: </b>I am NOT!</p><p><b>Pansy:</b> At all costs, understood?</p><p><b>Blaise:</b> ...does this mean… No bum ruffles?</p><p><b>Pansy:</b> Not for you, dirty old man. Away with you!</p><p><b>Pansy: </b>(*gif* the power of Christ compels you)</p><p><b>Draco: </b>I’m so lost.</p><p><b>Pansy:</b> Blaise knows.</p><p><b>Blaise:</b> Sigh… Blaise knows.</p><p><b>Pansy:</b> Good boy.</p><p><b>Pansy:</b> Draco, power huddle re: Potter FRIENDship and delaying your inevitable sugar daddy needs, tomorrow, my house. Mums having an affair and is in Paris this weekend and Daddy is away with his mistress. We have the place to ourselves!</p><p><b>Blaise:</b> But it’s not an affair if both your parents have agreed to extra relationships, right?</p><p><b>Pansy: </b>I mean, sure but allow me my dramatic slant. Point is they are both away with their other lovers and I have PROSECCO!</p><p><b>Draco:</b> I am SO down. My parents try to respark their marriage every year around now, I’d LOVE to escape that.</p><p><b>Blaise:</b> My mum and dad are around, but they’ll let me go. Sleepover?</p><p><b>Pansy:</b> Obvi. Bring snacks. See you tm!</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> Sunday, February 14, 2016. Facebook Status Update - Percy Weasley </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Percy Weasley</b> is <b> <em>in a relationship</em> </b> with <b>Penelope Clearwater</b></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 87 reactions </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Comments: </em>
</p><p><b>Ginny Weasley: </b>Is this a conspiracy? Why do you hate me?</p><p>   <b>&gt; Charlie Weasley: </b>You have no more power here. Bully someone else.</p><p>   <b>&gt; Dora Tonks: </b>You were being bullied by a 13 year old? Wow.</p><p>   <b>&gt; Percy Weasley:</b> <span class="u">Dora Tonks</span> You don’t know what she’s like… It’s out of your control!</p><p>   <b>&gt; Ginny Weasley: </b> <span class="u"> Dora Tonks </span> You are next, unbeliever.</p><p>   <b>&gt; Lee Jordan: </b> <span class="u"> Dora Tonks </span> rip</p><p><b>Molly Weasley: </b>It was lovely meeting you the other day, Penelope! We must brunch sometime!</p><p>   <b>&gt; Penelope Clearwater: </b>I would love to, Mrs. Weasley! I know Percy has been meaning to take us out sometime soon.</p><p>   <b>&gt; Percy Weasley:</b> It’s a plan!</p><p><b>Oliver Wood: </b>congrats! still on for next week’s match?</p><p>   <b>&gt; Percy Weasley: </b>Wouldn’t miss it! </p><p><b>Angelina Johnson: </b>Good catch, Perce! Pen is a peach. Hurt her and I’ll tie up your insides. :)</p><p>   <b>&gt; Fred Weasley: </b> <span class="u"> Percy Weasley </span> I wouldn’t test the threat, brother!</p><p>   &gt; <b>Penelope Clearwater: </b>*approves this message*</p><p>
  <em> Load more comments… </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> Sunday, 9:35pm. The Burrow - Ginny Weasley </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Ginny:</b> spill</p><p><b>Ginny:</b> the</p><p><b>Ginny:</b> bloody</p><p><b>Ginny:</b> beans</p><p>
  <em> (15 minutes later) </em>
</p><p><b>Ginny:</b> Oh my GODS Mione</p><p><b>Ginny:</b> is the date going that good?</p><p><b>Ginny:</b> take a pic of his ass for me, i wanna threaten Ron with it</p><p>
  <em> (22 minutes later) </em>
</p><p><b>Ginny:</b> send me a heart to know ur ok</p><p><b>Ginny:</b> i’ll call the squad on u, don’t think i won’t</p><p><b>Mione: </b>   <b>&lt;3</b></p><p><b>Ginny: </b>oh</p><p><b>Ginny:</b> my</p><p><b>Ginny:</b> great</p><p><b>Ginny:</b> giddy</p><p><b>Ginny:</b> aunt</p><p><b>Ginny:</b> tm, u + me + stairwell = H O T  T E A</p><p><b>Mione:</b> Deal. Now buzz off.</p><p><b>Ginny:</b> so proud of u</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> Sunday, 10:48pm. 27 Wellington St. (Grey Cottage) - Minerva McGonagall </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Mona Love - </p><p>   Velvet rope is in the gift box, blindfold is already on, candles melting.</p><p>Come and get me. ;)</p><p>   - Minnie Darling</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How many winky faces can I leave here? Asking for a friend. (The friend is me).</p><p>Also, my love language, much like Draco, is words of affirmation so comments are always appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Wrong Turns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Draco makes a slip up and Harry has trouble coping.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first time posting without sitting on the chapter for a couple weeks because I am officially caught up and writing as I go.</p><p>Take heed: Tags have been added and Harry will not be coping well these next couple of chapters. Forgive him (and me).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> Tuesday, March 1, 2016. 6:25am. The Burrow - Ron Weasley </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Haz:</b> HAPPY BIRTHDAY! :)</p><p><b>Ron:</b> uggghhh why are you awake?</p><p><b>Haz:</b> bc school is like in an hour?</p><p><b>Ron:</b> an HOUR, harry.</p><p><b>Ron:</b> wtf</p><p><b>Haz:</b> stuff it. ur welcome for waking u up before the twins could</p><p><b>Ron:</b> ha! Young, naive Harry.</p><p><b>Haz:</b> <b>?</b></p><p><b>Ron:</b> u don’t srsly think u beat them?</p><p><b>Haz: </b>oh no</p><p><b>Haz:</b> what the hell time were they up???</p><p><b>Ron:</b> four in the BLOODY AM!</p><p><b>Ron:</b> the old hand in warm water trick. har har but THEN</p><p><b>Ron:</b> BUT THEN</p><p><b>Haz:</b> oh no…</p><p><b>Ron: </b>While I was cleaning up the *spilled water* (don’t you dare), they snuck back in and left mayo on the INSIDE of my PILLOW and I didn’t notice until I’d LIED DOWN</p><p><b>Haz: </b>u didn’t smell it?</p><p><b>Ron: </b>FOUR IN THE FUCKING MORNING HARRY</p><p><b>Ron: </b>YOU TRY CATCHING FUCKING MAYONNAISE IN YOUR BLOODY PILLOW AT FOUR GODDAMN AM</p><p><b>Haz:</b> right… So… I didn’t wake you?</p><p><b>Ron:</b> get fucked</p><p><b>Haz:</b> HAPPY BIRTHDAY! :D</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> Thursday, March 10, 2016. 7:35pm. Instagram Post </span>
</p><p> </p><p>@ The Leaky Cauldron</p><p>[image description: A selfie of Sirius and Harry leaning into Remus in the middle, beaming at the camera at a local pub. Remus has a paper cone hat on his curly hair looking amused.]</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Liked by mollywobbles, thetonksinator, and 56 others </em>
</p><p><b>loonylupin:</b> I am the luckiest man in the world and I will hear nothing to the contrary. Brought round year 34 in style by sneaking Harry to the Leaky for a bit of mischief with my faithful sidekick, Sirius, by our side. Couldn’t ask for a better family and I can’t wait for what the new year holds! (birthday cake emoji) #birthday #family #pubnight #blessed<br/><em> tagged: </em> @madhazzer @siriuslybadass</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Comments: </em>
</p><p><b>siriuslybadass </b>Oi! Sidekick?? I think not young one. (also, blessed? gag)</p><p>   <b>&gt; loonylupin</b> @siriuslybadass We are the same age now you menace. And I said what I said. What happened to “fight me yourself, coward?”</p><p>   <b>&gt; siriuslybadass</b> @loonylupin I resent that! You will always be my young man and don’t you forget it!</p><p>   <b>&gt; loonylupin</b> @siriuslybadass That’s not what you said last night.</p><p>   <b>&gt; madhazzer</b> @loonylupin @siriuslybadass OKAY that’s enough of that. I’m scarred enough as it is, ta.</p><p><b>aardvarkweasel</b> How did you manage to get Harry into the Leaky? Or do I want to know?</p><p>   <b>&gt; siriuslybadass</b> @aardvarkweasel We have our ways and we’ll take our secrets to the grave!</p><p><b>   &gt; loonylupin</b> @aardvarkweasel Sirius pouted and slipped them ten quid.</p><p>   <b>&gt; siriuslybadass</b> @loonylupin OI! Traitor!</p><p><b>thetonksinator</b> Wotcher! Happy birthday old man! I’ll have to put the golf mags on the lower shelf for your feeble body.</p><p>   <b>&gt; loonylupin </b>@thetonksinator Bold of you to assume I won’t spend my twilight years hanging ‘round just to make you miserable.</p><p>   <b>&gt; thetonksinator</b> @loonylupin Ahhh might do, but I’m willing to bet Sirius would rope you into something dirty. Do they have sex dungeons in elderly homes?</p><p><b>   &gt; madhazzer</b> @thetonksinator WHY is everyone insisting on making me vom???</p><p><b>   &gt; thetonksinator</b> @madhazzer Soz haz, but sex is a part of life.</p><p><b>   &gt; madhazzer </b>@thetonksinator NOT MY DADS’ LIVES NOT EVER NOPE</p><p>   <b>&gt; thetonksinator </b>@madhazzer Ah you sweet summer child. So smol.</p><p>   <b>&gt; siriuslybadass</b> @madhazzer Would it help to know that *someone* had to have sex for you to be born?</p><p>   <b>&gt; madhazzer</b> @siriuslybadass IT WOULD NOT</p><p><b>   &gt; siriuslybadass</b> @madhazzer Eh, worth a shot. Sorry not sorry kid.</p><p><b>   &gt; roonilwazlib </b>@madhazzer rip</p><p><b>theonlyforge</b> This</p><p><b>chaosunleeshed </b>Is </p><p><b>theonlygred</b> Wicked!</p><p>
  <em> Load more comments... </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> Wednesday, March 16, 2016. 11:23am. Hogwarts - Draco Malfoy </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Draco:</b> Hello Potter.</p><p><b>Potter: </b>Why is it I can hear the exact tone you just used?</p><p><b>Draco:</b> Whatever. Listen, our group project for Literature class is due in a few weeks so we should decide on a topic and start the research. Maybe by next weekend we can meet up and put it together?</p><p><b>Potter:</b> Sure, sounds good. </p><p><b>Draco:</b> Mind doing it at my place? We can get our housekeeper to make up snacks for us.</p><p><b>Potter:</b> Oh my god you have a housekeeper?</p><p><b>Draco:</b> Yes? Don’t you?</p><p><b>Potter:</b> uhhh no.</p><p><b>Draco:</b> Huh. Anyway, my place or not?</p><p><b>Potter:</b> Yeah, okay fine. Any ideas for the topic?</p><p><b>Draco:</b> A couple. The assignment is to take a Greek myth and present on its modern day relevance. Granger and Pansy are already taking Persephone and talking about the patriarchy and consent, I dunno what the others are doing though.</p><p><b>Draco: </b>We could do something like Hephaestus and body shaming and ableism or something?</p><p><b>Potter:</b> I think I heard Ron talking about that with Justin Finch-Fletchley. </p><p><b>Draco:</b> Damn. Gen Z is too woke, everyone keeps taking the good topics.</p><p><b>Potter:</b> Yes, that’s the issue.</p><p><b>Draco:</b> … Are you mocking me?</p><p><b>Potter: </b>100%</p><p><b>Draco:</b> Fuck you.</p><p><b>Potter:</b> No thanks, but thanks for the offer.</p><p><b>Draco:</b> What? </p><p><b>Potter:</b> What?</p><p><b>Draco:</b> Ummm, yeah okay ANYWAY.</p><p><b>Draco:</b> AHEM.</p><p><b>Draco:</b> Well, which of the Greek gods are you interested in? I am sure we can pull out some social justice theme from that?</p><p><b>Potter:</b> Pretty sure that’s not a requirement of the assignment, but I see your point.</p><p><b>Potter:</b> Maybe…</p><p><b>Draco: </b>Ares? God of War, we could talk about colonialism or imperialism or whatever? Very British.</p><p><b>Potter:</b> I’d really rather not. I’d prefer not taking on more violence in my life than necessary.</p><p><b>Draco:</b> What kind of violence is in your life now??</p><p><b>Potter:</b> Don’t worry about it, it’s fine. I just don’t want to, alrigh’?</p><p><b>Draco:</b> Okaaaay… Um, then who do you think?</p><p><b>Potter:</b> Dionysus? He seems pretty chill to me. We could talk about parties or summat?</p><p><b>Draco:</b> We could… If we really wanted to go for it we could talk about Dionysus as a queer icon and the party scene in the gay community?</p><p><b>Potter:</b> Uuuh, what?</p><p><b>Draco:</b> You know, how most of the queer spaces are gay bars which leaves out the straight edge or underage gays and contributes to substance use issues? But that might be a little too much of an internal community issue for a school project, fair.</p><p><b>Potter:</b> Is that a thing?</p><p><b>Draco:</b> Oh yeah, I can’t tell you how many Tumblr arguments I’ve seen about it, and it’s not like there are a lot of underage no drugs or alcohol, non-sex clubs here in London. Trust me, I’ve looked.</p><p><b>Potter:</b> You have?</p><p><b>Draco:</b> Of course I have. I’ve known I was gay since primary school, not a lot of community options for me, is there? Even the school’s GSA is a bit of a joke, honest. Just a lot of straight, cis people trying to gain brownie points and show their uni applications that they are inclusive or something. Like they aren’t the same ppl that shoved me into the locker walls before they realized who my father was. Idiots.</p><p><b>Potter:</b> Oh. I’m sorry? Not that you’re gay, but the other part. I guess there are homophobic pricks everywhere, yeah?</p><p><b>Draco:</b> Yeah…</p><p><b>Potter: </b>Sorry, I don’t really know a lot about the gay community. My old school definitely didn’t have a GSA.</p><p><b>Draco:</b> Well, you could always ask your dads, innit? For the project too, they’d know more. It might be a good idea to get their input anyways since they were a part of that.</p><p><b>Potter:</b> Part of the gay community? I mean, I’m pretty sure it’s a life membership?</p><p><b>Draco: </b>Haha. No, I meant the party scene part. Sirius in particular would know.</p><p><b>Potter: </b>What do you mean? Why would Sirius know?</p><p><b>Draco:</b> Well, Sirius is a drunk, right? Always has been.</p><p><b>Draco:</b> I mean, an alcoholic. </p><p><b>Draco:</b> Sorry, my dad called him a drunk, but I try to be better than him. </p><p><b>Draco:</b> So, your dads could let us know if we were on the right track for the project.</p><p><b>Draco:</b> I bet that would even put our project over the top.</p><p>
  <em> (3 minutes later) </em>
</p><p><b>Draco:</b> Unless… You don’t want to use him as a source?</p><p>
  <em> (15 minutes later) </em>
</p><p><b>Draco:</b> I’m sorry, Pansy is always telling me I shove my foot in my mouth. I realize now I probably came across pretty rude.</p><p>
  <em> (5 minutes later) </em>
</p><p><b>Draco:</b> Okay I just read it back, really rude.</p><p>
  <em> (45 minutes later) </em>
</p><p><b>Draco:</b> Potter?</p><p>
  <em> (1 hour later) </em>
</p><p><b>Draco:</b> I’m sorry, okay? I take it back. We can do a different project topic. I shouldn’t have brought it up, I didn’t think it would be such a sensitive topic.</p><p>
  <em> (2 hours later) </em>
</p><p><b>Draco: </b>Potter?</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> Wednesday, 4:57pm. Grimmauld - Sirius Black </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Pads:</b> Hey love, did Harry say anything to you today?</p><p><b>Moons:</b> Not since this morning when he left for school, why?</p><p><b>Pads:</b> He came home late and walked right past me, ignored my ‘hello’, and slammed the door.</p><p><b>Moons:</b> Maybe he just had a bad day at school? It does happen, you know, and is perfectly normal for a 14 year old.</p><p><b>Pads:</b> Yeah, you’re probably right. I guess I am just worried.</p><p><b>Pads:</b> I am trying to give him privacy and not smother him so he “has room to process his feelings”, but it is hard to not just go up there with cookies and a hug.</p><p><b>Moons:</b> Been reading the parenting books again?</p><p><b>Pads:</b> Stay-at-home-Dad! It is my literal job to know how to care for our son.</p><p><b>Moons:</b> “Our son”. Never gets old.</p><p><b>Pads:</b> It doesn’t, does it?</p><p><b>Moons:</b> Well, listen. Keep an ear out for any distress, but keep to yourself until I get home. If he’s not come down by dinner we can go up together and talk with him. Okay?</p><p><b>Pads:</b> hmmph</p><p><b>Moons:</b> Are you pouting?</p><p><b>Pads:</b> ...no...</p><p><b>Moons:</b> So yes. Love, go sit down and relax for now. Or better yet, make us some dinner, I’m famished.</p><p><b>Pads: </b>Who do you think I am? Your certified House Husband? I’ll make dinner if I WANT to make dinner.</p><p><b>Moons:</b> 1) You’ve declared yourself a House Husband, don’t put this on me. 2) You made the dinner rules, but if you don’t feel up to it, we can of course order out. 3) Don’t pull that attitude with me, mister, or you’re gonna get it (and not in the way you want it).</p><p><b>Pads:</b> oh my GODS with the lists! 1) FINE. POINT! 2) Take out. Definitely. I think stress cooking would just cause a fire. 3) Promise?</p><p><b>Moons:</b> 1) You love the lists, we’ve established this. 2) Lebanese food? I miss those pumpkin kibbeh. (don’t you dare make a lesbian joke or I am telling Minnie). 3) What part of “not in the way you want” did you miss? </p><p><b>Pads:</b> 1) I disagree on principle, you’ll never take me alive! 2) Let me make a joke or I am telling her you called her Minnie. 3) I miss nothing, I want it any way you’ll take me. Come up with a better motivation or I’ll continue misbehaving <b>;)</b></p><p><b>Moons:</b> 1) Why do I put up with you? 2) Fine! But I am not held responsible for the eye rolling. 3) Behave, or you get nothing.</p><p><b>Pads:</b> 1) What part of Charming and Delightful did you miss? 2) [redacted] 3) I GIVE! Spank me Daddy, I’ve been BAD! </p><p><b>Moons:</b> 1) Sorry, most of those letters must have been lost in translation. I only see a C, an N, a T, and a U, but the order could be mixed up. 2) Wow, Sirius. You’ve really been saving that, haven’t you? 3) Be good and I’ll consider it.</p><p><b>Pads:</b> 1) What the actual fuck, Remus?? I am HURT and BETRAYED. 2) I really have though, we don’t get Lebanese food nearly often enough. 3) <b>:D</b></p><p><b>Moons:</b> List abandoned, I love you very much and I will kiss that pout off your lips when I get home. Be a good boy and have dinner ordered, yeah?</p><p><b>Pads:</b> I’ll be a good boy! I’ll be the goodest boy! Pick me! I’ll be good!</p><p><b>Moons:</b> Down, Sirius. I’ll be the judge of that. See you soon. (Wear those lace knickers we bought last month, I’ll know if you didn’t follow orders.)</p><p><b>Pads: </b>*drools* ngh yes, Daddy</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> Saturday, March 19, 2016. 2:32pm. The Burrow - Ron Weasley </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Ron: </b>Oi! You never texted, we were gunna see bout going round for that rugby match. You alright?</p><p><b>Harry:</b> fine yeah sry ab that</p><p><b>Ron:</b> ookay… I know it’s not my place to ask, but is everything alrigh’ at home? Nothing wrong with Sirius and Remus, yeah?</p><p><b>Harry:</b> ur right none of ur business</p><p><b>Ron: </b>Harry… </p><p><b>Ron:</b> talk to me bruv. I know we don’t do the *feelings* much, but we can try. Or I can get my mum? She’s great at this shit. I can bring round tea?</p><p><b>Harry:</b> sry but fuck off ron not now</p><p><b>Ron:</b> saying ‘sorry but’ doesn’t make the rest better ya know.</p><p><b>Ron: </b>It’s fine if you don’t want to talk to me about it but promise me you’ll talk to someone okay?</p><p><b>Harry: </b>if i do will u fuck off</p><p><b>Ron: </b>today? Yeah sure.</p><p><b>Harry:</b> then ya sure will do bye</p><p><b>Ron:</b> Right. We’ll talk later when you find whatever crawled up your arse, good luck.</p><p><b>Harry:</b> whatever</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> Sunday, March 20, 2016. 3:30pm. Group Chat - salty bitches </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Draco:</b> I fucked up. </p><p><b>Pansy: </b>Uh huh, go on. </p><p><b>Draco: </b>Potter and I are partners in Lit and we were gunna meet at the Manor this weekend and everything. </p><p><b>Blaise: </b>Promising…</p><p><b>Draco: </b>But I fucked it up. </p><p><b>Draco: </b>sending screenshots</p><p><b>Draco: </b>[screenshot 1]</p><p><b>Blaise: </b>Oh look at you go with your friendly banter!</p><p><b>Draco: </b>[screenshot 2] </p><p><b>Pansy: </b>Oh. </p><p><b>Draco: </b>[screenshot 3]</p><p><b>Blaise: </b>My. </p><p><b>Draco: </b>[screenshot 4]</p><p><b>Pansy: </b>God. </p><p><b>Blaise: </b>DRACO!</p><p><b>Draco: </b>I KNOW WHAT DO I DO ITS BEEN DAYS</p><p><b>Pansy: </b>Bloody fucking hell you called his DAD a drunk??</p><p><b>Draco:</b> IT SLIPPED OUT YOU KNOW HOW MY DAD TALKS ABOUT MY MOMS FAMILY</p><p><b>Pansy: </b>That shouldn’t matter!</p><p><b>Draco: </b>I thought he’d get mad at me or something then he just ghosted. </p><p><b>Blaise: </b>My dude…</p><p><b>Pansy: </b>Didn’t he just start living with them? Sirius has been sober for years now you’ve said, Harry probably didn’t even know that was a thing. </p><p><b>Draco: </b>Oh my god…</p><p><b>Draco: </b>What do I DO?</p><p><b>Pansy: </b>Let him cool off for a bit, you don’t know what’s going on at home at the minute. Maybe broach the topic of the project on Friday? It’s not due for a bit and you may have to abandon the weekend plan. </p><p><b>Blaise: </b>Yeah I’d agree with Pans here. You were doing good until you didn’t, so you might have to pick back up again later. Sorry bruv. </p><p><b>Draco: </b>Merde… yeah okay fine. I hate this. I hate that I did this. I just didn’t *think*. </p><p><b>Pansy: </b>Yeah, that much is clear. </p><p><b>Draco: </b>I don’t wanna be like my dad, you know? I don’t want to be the person that torments others with blackmail and drama. </p><p><b>Blaise: </b>Then don’t be. You know already the ways your dad’s a dickhead, so slow down and think. </p><p><b>Blaise: </b>We know we all act like pricks, but there is a difference between being smarmy and being a straight up asshole. </p><p><b>Blaise: </b>We support you here and want what’s best for you. We know you can be a sweet little prince when you want to be, so try to remember that. </p><p><b>Draco: </b>Gah! Why is this so hard!?</p><p><b>Pansy: </b>At least you recognize that this was in poor taste and feel bad about it. That’s half the battle, innit?</p><p><b>Pansy: </b>We’ll keep you accountable, love. Talk you through your apology draft since I doubt Potter will let you within 10 feet of him after this. </p><p><b>Draco: </b>Yeah okay, thanks. I can always count on you guys to call me out for being a wreck. </p><p><b>Pansy: </b>All too happy to oblige, pet. </p><p><b>Blaise: </b>It gives me a singular pleasure to tear you down to your right size. </p><p><b>Draco: </b>Gee, thanks…</p><p><b>Pansy: </b>[*gif* xoxo gossip girl]</p><p><b>Blaise: </b>[*gif* with great power comes great responsibility] </p><p><b>Draco: </b>(rolling eyes emoji)</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> Sunday, 6:13pm. Voicemail Machine Grey Cottage - Minerva McGonagall </span>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “You have reached Grey Cottage, residence of Pomona Sprout and Minerva McGonagall. We are unavailable to take your call, but please leave a detailed message and we will get back to you as soon as we are able. Thank you for calling and have a delightful day!” </em><br/><br/>“Oh, hey there. This is Remus, Remus Lupin. Harry’s papa. Guardian? Erm… I would have texted, but we are really concerned about Harry at the minute and we aren’t sure if he is just catching up and being a teenager or if this is something more serious. We didn’t know who to call and he trusts you. Could you give us a ring so we can talk? Sorry to intrude. So sorry. Ehm, yeah, cheers.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It gets worse before it gets better, but it gets better I swear. Also I am planning on at least a third installment of this series (honk if you love Neville!), but I haven't started outlining quite yet. </p><p>Also, Dionysus is a genderqueer patron of trans kids and y'all can fight me on it (but don't, I'm fragile).</p><p>As always, shower me in feedback I love it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Therapy Sessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry is feeling betrayed by Sirius, Minerva convinces him to let his parents talk with him. Together, with the help of some friends, they are able to come through it a stronger family.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm back! Endless apologies for the unplanned hiatus and delay. 2020, amiright? Last chapter next week, promise.</p><p>CW: Sirius references past queerphobia and transphobia and internalized self hatred and self destructive habits. Discussion of alcoholism. You can skip his story in the Group Therapy session and carry on with the resolution if you need to. For all my fellow trans folks, you are PERFECT as YOU and you deserve to celebrate the fuck out of yourself and your community. You are LOVED and accepted here.</p><p>Welsh term: dwtty - little, little one</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> Monday, March 21, 2016. 12:13pm. Hogwarts - Harry Potter </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Minerva: </b>Alright, that’s enough. What is going on? </p><p><b>Harry: </b>I don’t know what you mean. </p><p><b>Minerva: </b>Harry. </p><p><b>Harry: </b>Minerva. </p><p><b>Minerva: </b>We’ve talked about this. No hiding, we work this out together. </p><p><b>Harry: </b>I said it’s fine ffs why won’t you ppl leave me alone?</p><p><b>Minerva:</b> Because we care about you. You have family that loves you and want you happy. </p><p><b>Harry: </b>Well sometimes life isn’t happy, la dee dah. </p><p><b>Harry: </b>Sometimes I’m not bloody well happy and you all are going to have to deal with it. </p><p><b>Minerva: </b>No one is expecting you to be happy all the time, but this was pretty sudden. Your dads called me because they are concerned. </p><p><b>Harry: </b>bully for them </p><p><b>Harry:</b> If they’re so concerned they can take me back to the group home. They know the address. </p><p><b>Harry: </b>Could probably pick up a better kid while they’re there too, why not?</p><p><b>Minerva: </b>You know that’s not what anyone wants. We want to help you get through this. </p><p><b>Minerva: </b>If you won’t talk to Remus or Sirius then talk to me. We used to have lovely tea chats. </p><p><b>Minerva: </b>Or even call up Celeste. She’d love to help. </p><p><b>Harry: </b>I’m sure. </p><p><b>Harry: </b>You know what? Whatever. It doesn’t matter anyways. </p><p><b>Harry: </b>I can’t trust you ppl anyways. </p><p><b>Harry: </b>everyone insisted on being so bloody nice to me and put in so much effort</p><p><b>Harry: </b>for what?</p><p><b>Harry: </b>what do you sick fucks get out of this?</p><p><b>Harry: </b>you got me into this</p><p><b>Harry: </b>why would you do that?</p><p><b>Harry: </b>I was fine where I was</p><p><b>Harry: </b>it was a bit rough but at least I knew what to expect. could hide at the right times, knew what parts of the house to avoid, keep my head down at school don’t make friends</p><p><b>Harry: </b>but now I am jumping at every shadow, second guessing everyone, I keep waiting for the lights to come on and the camera crew to come out saying it was a lie. Waiting for the other shoe to drop. </p><p><b>Harry: </b>and I was still fucking surprised when it did what an idiot I am</p><p><b>Harry: </b>I had actually started to believe things might be as good as they seemed </p><p><b>Harry: </b>Fool me once and all that</p><p><b>Harry: </b>well I’m done</p><p><b>Harry: </b>I can’t go back to the Dursley’s but maybe I’d be better off back at Halstrom where at least you know everyone is two faced</p><p><b>Harry: </b>don’t call me. </p><p>
  <em> (5 minutes later) </em>
</p><p><b>Minerva: </b>Are you done?</p><p><b>Harry: </b>Yeah I’m bloody well done ffs why are you still here fuck off</p><p><b>Minerva: </b>We’ll deal with that part later, and convincing you that you are worth good things and good people is something you can thread out with Celeste, but right now I am looking at you. YOU. </p><p><b>Minerva: </b>Something has happened to make you distrust your living situation and, while I understand your need to be vigilant based on where you came from, I need to know what has gone wrong in order to help. </p><p><b>Minerva: </b>What brought this on?</p><p><b>Harry:</b> why should I tell you? You’re all friends you’ll take their side. All probably laughing at the gullible orphan boy falling into the trap. </p><p><b>Harry: </b>I’ve got to hand it to you all though. You really had me going. It’s almost worse than getting hit because at least then you can see it coming. </p><p><b>Minerva: </b>I can promise that we are not out here laughing at you. I can also promise that you can be honest with me and I will believe you. Tell me the facts and help me understand. </p><p>
  <em> (12 minutes later) </em>
</p><p><b>Minerva: </b>Harry I’m coming to get you if you don’t respond. </p><p>
  <em> (7 minutes later) </em>
</p><p><b>Harry: </b>ffs</p><p><b>Minerva: </b>Are you ready to talk or should we set up tea? Either way I’d like for us to start untangling this before the weekend. </p><p><b>Harry: </b>just leave me alone</p><p><b>Minerva: </b>No can do. I’m frightfully attached once I’ve imprinted and I’m not having you slip through the cracks, not on my watch. </p><p><b>Harry: </b>then stop looking</p><p><b>Minerva: </b>Ha bloody ha. </p><p><b>Harry: </b>why did u bring me to these ppl anyways</p><p><b>Minerva: </b>“These people” have provided you a safe home and I know for a fact they love you more than life. If I am missing something that has been happening behind closed doors, please tell me. I’ll believe you, but I need you to trust me. </p><p><b>Harry:</b> you know, when my uncle got drunk he’d find random shit I’d done wrong to punish me. sometimes he’d just be mean. but at least I knew he was a drunk</p><p><b>Harry: </b>was I just supposed to find out about Sirius when it was too late to figure out how to survive it?</p><p><b>Harry: </b>i had to figure it out from a fucking classmate</p><p><b>Harry: </b>am I just gunna have to wait for him to get mean? </p><p><b>Minerva: </b>Ah. I see what’s going on. You found out that Sirius used to be an alcoholic and no one had told you, is that right?</p><p><b>Harry: </b>Used to be? Ha. Ppl like that never change, looks like he’s fooled you too. </p><p><b>Minerva: </b>While Sirius will always struggle with the way alcohol took over his life, he has been sober for nearly 10 years. Have you not noticed that he doesn’t drink at the Burrow or at home?</p><p><b>Harry: </b>Could have just gotten better at hiding it. Ten years is a long time for a drunk I don’t buy it. </p><p><b>Minerva: </b>I’m not here to convince you, I’m here to get you talking with Remus and Sirius about what is going on. </p><p><b>Harry: </b>what is going on is they fucking lied and I can’t trust them. Who knows what else they’re hiding. </p><p><b>Minerva: </b>Have you told them that you know? Have you asked about this?</p><p><b>Harry: </b>And give them another chance to hide it from me? Not likely. </p><p><b>Minerva: </b>I think you owe it to them to sit down and talk. I can be there to help if you’d prefer. </p><p><b>Harry: </b>I don’t owe them shit. </p><p><b>Minerva: </b>Harry James Potter we sit down and have a chat. What happens after we can decide together, but you need to talk to them. </p><p><b>Harry: </b>Do I have a sodding choice? </p><p><b>Minerva: </b>You have many choices, Harry. But you need to have all the information before you can come to a decision. </p><p><b>Minerva: </b>I take your safety seriously, so we can decide together when and where you’d be most comfortable so you have some control here. </p><p>
  <em> (13 minutes) </em>
</p><p><b>Harry: </b>You’re not going to let this go, are you?</p><p><b>Minerva: </b>No. I care about you and your happiness too much. </p><p><b>Harry: </b>ffs how’d I get stuck with so many nosy ppl in my life?</p><p><b>Minerva: </b>You are loved. You’ll get used to it in time. </p><p><b>Harry: </b>you know what? Whatever. You win. I’ll sit for a fucking chat. </p><p><b>Minerva: </b>Good. Let me know when and where and we’ll get this sorted. </p><p><b>Harry: </b>fine </p><p><b>Minerva: </b>And Harry?</p><p><b>Harry: </b>What?</p><p><b>Minerva: </b>Talk to me like this again and you’ll be grounded beyond the grave. </p><p>
  <b>Harry: …</b>
</p><p><b>Harry: </b>…fine. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Breakwater Counselling - Group Therapy Notes</b> </span>
</p><p><b>Date :</b> Tuesday, March 22, 2016</p><p><b>Participants :</b> Harry Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin</p><p><b>Counsellor :</b> Celeste Lovegood</p><p><b>Social Worker :</b> Minerva McGonagall</p><p> </p><p><b>Summary and Partial Transcript:</b> </p><p>
  <em> Initial temperature check - Harry is feeling distrustful and angry; the parents have an apologetic, desperate aura around them. Minerva and I go over the structure of the discussion to lay out a healthy conversation and conclusion. Sirius wishes to start with his account. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Sirius:</b> “I’ve told you before about how I didn’t get on with my parents and that I ended up staying with the Potters, but I held back on just how terrible it was before that. We had just brought you home, I wanted so badly to be a good Godfather to you. I thought I could leave off with the unpleasant bits for a while longer, but I can understand that made you lose trust in us. In me. I am so sorry that we were not transparent with you before now. You’ve trusted us enough to be vulnerable in our home and we should have trusted you with the same. We’d like to correct that mistake now.</p><p>“In my teens and early twenties I felt out of control. My family had been nothing but cruel to me, I know you know how that goes, though I’d never presume to compare. They were abusive, but I felt like I deserved it, you know? They were always telling me there was something wrong with me, that I wasn’t made right. And they were right about a bit of that. I didn’t feel right and when I finally told them why, that I was a queer trans man, well I am sure you can imagine it didn’t go great.</p><p>“Whether I was kicked out or I ran out, either way I grabbed some things and went to James’ house. He was my best mate and he’d already been calling me brother, it was all I could think of. His parents brought me into their home, called me son, and showed me more kindness than I’d ever known. It was the best time of my life at that point, they helped me start my transition, they made me feel safe, but I still had all these doubts and self-hatred spanning a mile wide. I didn’t believe I deserved the Potters’ love and care. I was convinced that they’d see their mistake any day, so I felt like I needed to prove just how much of a fuck up I was so they wouldn’t feel as bad letting me go.</p><p>“They, of course, were too smart for that and loved me anyways, no matter how self-destructive I got. Remus and I got together and I tried to slow down the partying, tried so hard to believe my friends and my new family that I was worthy. But then Charls and Mia died. By the time they’d caught the cancer it had been too late and they passed away within months of each other. It felt like a sign, like my punishment for getting too close and forgetting what I was. I was out drinking the night James and Lily got into that car accident. Out of my mind pissed and they were coming to pick me up, Remus was with his parents in Wales and trying to talk me out of doing something stupid. Of all the stupidly ironic things, the universe decided to put them in the path of a drunk driver.</p><p>“I was devastated. I blamed myself. The drinking got worse until I couldn’t bear to be without it. I almost missed their funeral and I was in no state to take guardianship of you, Harry. It’s my fault you were placed with those fucking Dursleys and you ought to hate me as much as you need to for that. If I hadn’t been such a royal fuck up you would never have been with them. Your parents might still have been here and-”</p><p> </p><p><b>Remus:</b> “Sirius, that’s enough of that. We’ve talked about this, it was the driver’s fault, not yours. That they were coming to see you says more about their commitment and love for you than any blame. They would have wanted to see you happy and thriving and that’s exactly what you’ve done.</p><p>“Harry, we won’t sugar-coat this. Sirius truly was a mess back then and it was the lowest point in our lives. But he got through it. We got him into an in-patient program, kept him in an out-patient one when he was sober, and he’s been to daily, then weekly, now monthly meetings ever since. </p><p>“We shouldn’t have kept this from you and I am as much to blame for that as Sirius. I cannot overstate how sorry we are for not believing you could handle this, you’ve proven to us on more than one occasion how mature and resilient you are. I suppose we just wanted to focus on you a bit more, wanted to be the best parents we could be. But we are going to make mistakes. We already have. We did not feel confident enough to seek you out when you were younger because we felt guilty, like we didn’t deserve that place in your life when you were happy elsewhere. </p><p>“Obviously, we were wrong about that too and I can promise you we will never lie to you, even by omission, ever again. We want to build this family on trust, honesty, and love, and we hope that we can earn your forgiveness and move forward together.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> We take a break to clear the heavy emotions from the air and allow Remus to comfort Sirius. Harry is pensive and has a private conversation with Minerva. Resumed to lead Harry through his reactions and feelings around his guardians’ story. With Minerva’s support and encouragement, Harry shares his experiences with his uncle and how he would get more physically violent when he drank. He admits that the smell of whiskey turns his stomach and he’s experienced anxiety attacks when it happens. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Remus:</b> “Harry, I am so sorry. We took you to the pub!”</p><p> </p><p><b>Harry:</b> “No, no! It’s not like that. I mean, neither of you had any, obviously though now that I know. And that was fun. I felt like you trusted me, like I was part of your lives. I think that’s why I felt so angry with you both that you hadn’t told me. I figured there <em> had </em> to be something else, some trick, otherwise why hide it? I’ve never been able to trust the adults around me. They never have my interests in mind, best or otherwise. I didn’t want to believe you were the same, but here was proof. At least to me.”</p><p> </p><p><b>Sirius:</b> “Oh pup, <em> nothing </em> could be farther from the truth. I would rather tie myself to the rocks and sacrifice my innards to the vultures than purposely hurt you. Knowing that I have is gutting and we just want an opportunity to make this a proper family. If you’ll have us.”</p><p> </p><p><b>Remus:</b> “Despite his penchant for dramatics, Sirius is right. We love you so much, <em> dwtty </em>, and we’d be honoured if you accepted our plea to be your parents.”</p><p> </p><p><b>Harry:</b> “No vultures then?”</p><p> </p><p><b>Sirius:</b> “You can set them loose on us yourselves should we fail you this spectacularly again.”</p><p> </p><p><b>Remus:</b> “Quite right, too.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Harry, Sirius, and Remus come to an agreement and we are able to schedule a follow-up for next week. Final temperature check - Harry is wary, cautiously relieved; Sirius is shaking, but determined; Remus is resolved and happy. </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> Wednesday, March 23, 2016. 11:55am. Hogwarts - Ron Weasley </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Harry:</b> hey</p><p><b>Ron:</b> hi</p><p><b>Harry:</b> listen, I’ve been a prat</p><p><b>Ron:</b> yeah, you have</p><p><b>Harry:</b> you didn’t deserve that</p><p><b>Ron:</b> ur right, I didn’t</p><p><b>Ron:</b> are you going to tell me what that was about?</p><p><b>Harry:</b> yeah, I can. I’ll tell you everything at lunch, but I was feeling fucked over bc of Sirius.</p><p><b>Ron: </b>what did Sirius do?</p><p><b>Harry:</b> Technically? Nothing. I realize that now. But when I found out that he used to be an alcoholic I guess I just snapped.</p><p><b>Harry:</b> my uncle drank. A lot. Not saying my reaction was logical, but I guess I felt like I’d been lied to, like it was all going to start in again.</p><p><b>Harry:</b> I’m still not completely sure, but we’re giving it another go. I owe it to them.</p><p><b>Harry:</b> So, sorry I took it out on you. I was mad at everyone, thought they were in on it.</p><p><b>Ron:</b> mate, if I’d known I woulda told you, I swear it. Sirius is a good bloke, from what my mum says he’s been clean for years now and Remus has kept him in line.</p><p><b>Ron:</b> they wouldn’t have been lying to you on purpose, they probably just didn’t know how to talk about it.</p><p><b>Harry:</b> yeah, that’s what they said, what Minerva said. We had some sort of intervention yesterday. It was rough, but we said what needed saying and we’ll try it again.</p><p><b>Ron:</b> I’m glad to hear it, Harry. </p><p><b>Ron:</b> But don’t think you’re off the hook. I know you’ve been through a lot of shit, most I can’t even imagine, but you can’t take it out on me like that. I’m not your punching bag, I’m your friend and I want to help, but I’m not going to roll over whenever you’re tetchy.</p><p><b>Harry:</b> yeah, fair. </p><p><b>Harry:</b> I’ll do better, keep calling me out, yeah?</p><p><b>Ron:</b> Can do. Listen, Pince is coming round study hall now and I gotta go. See you at lunch?</p><p><b>Harry:</b> yikes, run while you can. I’ll see you in a bit.</p><p><b>Harry:</b> And Ron? Ta. Really. You are a good friend and I am really glad we met and that you’ve dealt with my shite.</p><p><b>Ron:</b> Right back at you, mate. I’m not going anywhere.  <b>:)</b></p><p>
  <b>Harry:  :)</b>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> Wednesday, March 23, 2016. 7:35pm. Instagram Post </span>
</p><p> </p><p>@ Grimmauld</p><p>[image description: Plates of misshapen triangle cookies with various jammed fillings cover the table on cooling racks.]</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Liked by theburrowbrood, sproutinonup, and 56 others </em>
</p><p><b>grimmauldgoons: </b>We are celebrating Purim with a batch of hamantaschen! The perfect beginners pastry for us novice lads. (Don’t tell Della, but we had to google the recipe). Hope your festivities were as sweet as our! (heart eyes emoji) #purim #purimsweets #bakedgoods #jewish #hamantaschen</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Comments: </em>
</p><p><b>mollywobbles </b>Valiant effort, boys! You’ll have to bring the leftovers for supper sometime.</p><p>   <b>&gt; siriuslybadass </b>Uhhhh, what leftovers?</p><p>   <b>&gt; loonylupin </b>I think you underestimate how much Sirius and Harry can eat.</p><p><b>   &gt; mollywobbles</b> @loonylupin I have 7 children, I underestimate nothing and I said what I said.</p><p>   <b>&gt; loonylupin </b>@mollywobbles Yes ma’am. Leftovers for supper, ma’am. :|</p><p>   <b>&gt; mollywobbles</b> What sweet gentlemen! &gt;:)</p><p><b>roonilwazlib</b> @madhazzer does that mean I get leftovers too?</p><p>   <b>&gt; madhazzer</b> @roonilwazlib you deserve more than leftovers, i saved you a full batch. I’m sorry, mate.</p><p>   <b>&gt; roonilwazlib </b>@madhazzer u don’t need to keep apologizing, i love you mate. buuut I won’t say no to cookies…</p><p><b>thetonksinator</b> If I run, will there be any left at the shop?</p><p>   <b>&gt; loonylupin</b> When have a I ever not brought some to the shop?</p><p>   <b>&gt; thetonksinator</b> Always a first time! I’m covering my tracks.</p><p>   <b>&gt; ginnibuster23</b> @thetonksinator You’ll slip up one day. One day soon.</p><p>   <b>&gt; thetonksinator</b> @ginnibuster23 Get rekt, there’s nothing to find.</p><p>   <b>&gt; ginnibuster23</b> @thetonksinator Everyone has something…</p><p><b>della.mae.lupin </b>Remus John Lupin! Are you telling me you are feeding your boys inauthentic hamantaschen?? Enough is enough. You are all coming home for Pesach to learn the right way. No excuses.</p><p>   <b>&gt; loonylupin </b>@della.mae.lupin Yes, Mam. We’ll be there for first seder.</p><p>   <b>&gt; siriuslybadass</b> @della.mae.lupin Yes Mum! We’ll be there Mum! So sorry Mum!</p><p><b>   &gt; della.mae.lupin</b> @siriuslybadass And change your username! You are a da now.</p><p><b>   &gt; siriuslycharmant</b> @della.mae.lupin Yes Mum! Right away Mum! </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> Tuesday, March 29, 2016. 12:18pm. Hogwarts - Draco Malfoy </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Draco: </b>Hey, Harry. I know you’ve been avoiding me, and that’s fair. I was rude and crass and it was unacceptable. I know that now. I am a bit of a git sometimes and I shove my foot in my mouth more often than not. I’m not making excuses, but I’d like to make it up to you. While we could just do our separate bits of the project and put it together, I’d still like to collaborate with you and apologize in person. Please let me know. Again, so sorry.</p><p>
  <em> (3 hours later) </em>
</p><p><b>Harry: </b>You are a git. And rude. And self-centred. And a bit of a pompous ass.</p><p><b>Harry:</b> But I guess we can try again.</p><p><b>Harry:</b> On thin ice though, you. We’ll stick to the project and you don’t get to talk about my family, yeah?</p><p><b>Draco:</b> Agreed! Yes! You are right. Of course you are. Yes, okay.</p><p><b>Draco:</b> This Saturday? Still my place or we could go to yours? Or a more neutral ground? A café? A library? Park? You name it!</p><p><b>Harry:</b> Err, yeah okay. But next Saturday. Not the park, still raining like anything this week. If you promise to stop being so weird about it we can go round yours.</p><p><b>Draco: </b>Right, yes, good, great. Not weird. Yes. Good. See you Saturday next. At mine. I’ll text you the address. See you then. </p><p><b>Harry:</b> Right, bye.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> Tuesday. 4:30pm. Group Chat - salty bitches </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Draco: </b>OKAY okay okay okay.</p><p><b>Draco:</b> I did it.</p><p><b>Draco:</b> Harry is giving me another chance.</p><p><b>Draco:</b> [screenshot sent]</p><p><b>Draco:</b> H E L P</p><p><b>Pansy:</b> Good job not fucking it up right away. There is hope for you yet.</p><p><b>Blaise: </b>Quite right too. Great copy and paste job on that apology we worked on.</p><p><b>Draco:</b> I don’t know whether to be offended or grateful so I’ll settle on wary.</p><p><b>Pansy:</b> Probably for the best pet. When’s he round yours?</p><p><b>Draco:</b> Next Saturday. How do I be normal?? My palms are already sweating.</p><p><b>Blaise: </b>Taking back the hope bit.</p><p><b>Draco: </b>OI! I need my friends to have my back!</p><p><b>Blaise:</b> Bold of you to assume…</p><p><b>Draco: </b>(crying emoji)</p><p><b>Pansy:</b> Now, now, Blaise, he is fragile. Let’s get him back up to speed so he can stop moping about.</p><p><b>Draco:</b> Yes! Me! Fragile! Assist me!</p><p><b>Blaise: </b>[*help I’ve fallen and can’t get up* meme]</p><p><b>Blaise: </b>it u</p><p><b>Draco:</b> [*surprised pikachu* meme]</p><p><b>Pansy: </b>[*hurts a little* meme]</p><p><b>Draco: </b>Hurts a lot tbh. I need new friends.</p><p><b>Pansy:</b> Please. We’re the only ones that’ll have you in your theatrical fits.</p><p><b>Blaise:</b> mood</p><p><b>Draco:</b> Is this an abusive relationship? [*is this a pigeon* meme]</p><p><b>Pansy: </b>[*monkey puppet* meme]</p><p><b>Blaise: </b>[*hard to swallow pills* meme] “ur friends are assholes and u should feel bad”</p><p><b>Draco: </b>[*arthur fist* meme]</p><p><b>Pansy:</b> Alright fine, we love you and we will help you bc you are hopeless without us!</p><p><b>Draco: </b>Yay! Love! Affection! Words of vague validation! </p><p><b>Blaise: </b>We’ve got our work cut out for us, Pans. Best get to biz.</p><p><b>Draco:</b> Meet you round yours for dinner?</p><p><b>Blaise:</b> Yeah, dads making spicy peanut stew. See you in a bit.</p><p><b>Pansy:</b> Bringing the world domination notebooks!</p><p><b>Draco:</b> Y I P P E E </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was really hard to write and I kept going back and forth on the format of their family chat, so please be gentle with me. I also debated a long time about whether to include Sirius' full story here, but this has been in my head since the very first chapter of this series and I needed to share. I love him so much and please take care. You deserve a hug just as much as Sirius and this is me delivering a consensual cwtch.</p><p>We see you trying, Draco. See y'all next week to meet Momma Lupin!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. New Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Draco is a crisis, Ginny gets a mentor, and the Grimmauld family goes to Wales. Among other things.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for coming on this journey! These characters have been an absolute delight to write (and perhaps I got carried away laying the groundwork for Part 3, but no regrets!) I hope you enjoy!</p><p>Welsh:<br/>dwtty: little/little one</p><p>CW: minor mention of child death towards the beginning.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> Friday, April 1, 2016. YouTube Channel - Weasley Wizarding Wheezes - 15k + </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> [thumbnail image description: George is pulling apart a container of fluorescent green slime while Fred is chewing on a canary shaped sweet with white framed paper 3D glasses on.] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>April Fools V.3! A Birthday Special Edition</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> For the third year running, your favourite twin terrors will be sharing their greatest secrets for a wizard day of mischief and mayhem. On this, our 17th birthday, we have outdone ourselves providing previously unreleased pranks and punx for all your April Fools needs. Ranging from harmless larks to epic capers, strap in, hike up your pants, and prepare to meet your makers with Weasley Wizarding Wheezes! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Disclaimer: <strong>WeaselyWizardingWheezesIsNotResponsibleForAnyLackOfCommonSenseIrateMothersOrLegalFeesIncurredThroughThePlanningAndExecutionOfThePranksHereuponTaEverSo.</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Likes: </b> 746  <b>Dislikes: </b>55</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Comments: </b>
</p><p><b>Lee Jordan </b>My two favourite people! This is truly your best stuff yet and I can’t wait to use some of these on the both of you. Love youuuuuuu!</p><p>   <b>&gt;&gt;&gt; Gred Weasley</b> Oi! You think you can use our own genius against us?</p><p>   <b>&gt;&gt;&gt; Lee Jordan</b> I *know* I can. Remember the Fanged Frisbee incident?</p><p>   <b>&gt;&gt;&gt; Forge Weasley</b> OI! That was an untested prototype and I resent that!</p><p>   <b>&gt;&gt;&gt;</b> <b>Lee Jordan</b> Sure, love. Whatever you say. ;)</p><p><b>Jeong-hyuk Ri</b> omg this shit is hilarious! My umma will have no idea what hit her.</p><p>   <b>&gt;&gt;&gt; Weasley Wizarding Wheezes</b> Ta mate! Tell your umma it is all part of the Greater Good and spreading joy and laughter!</p><p><b>Chameleon Tonks</b> Molly is going to *flip*. But I am so proud of you boys. Truly following in the Marauders deep footpath.</p><p>   <b>&gt;&gt;&gt; Weasley Wizarding Wheezes</b> That is the best compliment we could receive! You inspire us!</p><p><b>Pyro Finni</b> This really is quite wizard! Me mam is gunna freak, but hmu if u ever need more pyrotechnics in your repertoire.</p><p>   <b>&gt;&gt;&gt; Weasley Wizarding Wheezes</b> Finnegan, *nothing* would please us more than the help of a true prodigy. We’ll ring ya!</p><p><b>Gin Gin Kachoo </b>Please tell me those bangs I’ve been hearing from upstairs haven’t been what I think it is…</p><p>   <b>&gt;&gt;&gt;</b> <b>Forge Weasley</b>  :D</p><p>   <b>&gt;&gt;&gt; Gred Weasley</b>  :D</p><p>   <b>&gt;&gt;&gt; Gin Gin Kachoo</b>  ‘: (</p><p><b>Sarah Kensington</b> I feel like most of these are really dangerous, yeah? Don’t you think it’s irresponsible to show these to kids?</p><p>   <b>&gt;&gt;&gt; Weasley Wizarding Wheezes</b> See disclaimer. We just provide the knowledge, not up to us how it's used!</p><p><b>Billington Weaselby</b> How the hell did you manage that last one in the house with Percy around?? I’m impressed. Terrified, but impressed.</p><p>   <b>&gt;&gt;&gt; Gred Weasley </b>Did it while he was with Pen, innit? We’ve put a tracker on ‘im.</p><p>   <b>&gt;&gt;&gt; Percy Weasley</b> You did WHAT?!</p><p>   <b>&gt;&gt;&gt; Forge Weasley</b> Whaaaaaaat?</p><p>   <b>&gt;&gt;&gt; Percy Weasley</b> Oh for Heaven’s sake I can’t wait to move out.</p><p><b>   &gt;&gt;&gt; Charlie Weasleton </b>We’ll get you swearing by first year, don’t worry Perce!</p><p>   <b>&gt;&gt;&gt; Percy Weasley</b> You too?</p><p>   <b>&gt;&gt;&gt; Billington Weasleby</b> I just can’t believe you are surprised. Don't worry, luv. We’ll set you straight come summer hols!</p><p><b>Kingsley Shacklebolt</b> Appreciate the office-friendly hacks here. Dawlish won’t know what hit ‘im.</p><p>
  <em> Load more comments... </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> Thursday, April 7, 2016. 3:49pm. The Marauder’s Map - Remus Lupin </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Mam:</b> Remus, are you making good on your promise to visit and finally introduce me to my grandson?</p><p><b>Remus:</b> Of course, Mam. I wouldn't dream of backing out now.</p><p><b>Remus:</b> Not that I’d want to! Of course!</p><p><b>Mam:</b> “Of course,” he says. You’ve been hiding him since Chanukah and I’m not best pleased to be kept from your dwtty. </p><p><b>Remus:</b> Yes, no of course. It’s just we wanted to spend a bit of time with him alone first to get to know him and have him settle in. It’s not exactly been a smooth transition and Sirius is chapped at having missed so much so far. We just want him comfortable before introducing him to more of the family.</p><p><b>Mam:</b> But Molly Weasley is okay?</p><p><b>Remus:</b> She’s practically our neighbour and she was one of our references for the guardianship application. The Weasley’s are good friends with Harry’s social worker and their son is Harry’s best friend. </p><p><b>Mam:</b> Stop your chopsing and get your boys here for the week. I want to shower them in love and I have a feeling Sirius is in need of a mum’s cwtch. </p><p><b>Remus:</b> You have no idea.</p><p><b>Mam:</b> Yeah? Wanna tell me all about it?</p><p><b>Remus:</b> Well, long story short, we had a family crisis involving Sirius’ past with alcohol. He’s been confronting that awful time while we talked through it and it’s been rough. We are moving forward from it as a family, but Harry is feeling really fragile right now and Sirius is very vulnerable. Usually he only goes to meetings once a month if that, now that he isn’t working, but they were getting more frequent with Harry’s panic attacks and new parenthood. Now he’s gone every day this week.</p><p><b>Remus:</b> And don’t get me wrong, I am glad he is going and it’s been good for him, recovery isn’t a straightforward path and we’ve both had our lives upturned beautifully. I just think… I mean I think the trip will do us all good as well.</p><p><b>Mam:</b> I am glad to hear your family is making it through, but please remember you are not alone. I was there for some of the Aftermath from that wretched Black “family” so I can just imagine how difficult it must be for Sirius to be in that place again. Sometimes even wonderful changes can still bring you back.</p><p><b>Remus:</b> You sound like you’re not speaking hypothetically. Please tell me you have some advice, I could really use it at this point.</p><p><b>Mam:</b> That’s because I’m not. You are a father now, and a grown man besides. You know that life hasn’t been, nor will it be, always grand. When you were born we had the most terrible time adjusting. You were such a blessing to us, but we couldn’t help but think of your sister, Carys.</p><p><b>Mam:</b> It got easier once you got older, past the age that we lost her, but at the beginning your father and I nearly lost each other. I’m just glad your Nan fussed us into shape. She was a strong, fierce woman and she knew we weren’t getting on as we should. So she brought the Rabbi round and all the bubbies from shul descended on us bringing food, cleaning the house, changing nappies. </p><p><b>Mam:</b> I was proper angry at first at them butting in, but I came to see it for the blessing it was in the end. </p><p><b>Remus:</b> I never knew all that. I know we always had more people drop by the house than most my friends did, but I just figured it was because they were nosy.</p><p><b>Mam:</b> Yes, well, they were that too! But you didn’t need to know about our struggles then, it was enough that we were surrounded by a community of care and that we could give back what we received eventually. Now, though, I want you to know that you and your young man are not alone. You are not the only parents to struggle, but that doesn’t mean your struggles are not difficult or heavy. It means you have people you can turn to.</p><p><b>Mam:</b> Harry is around the same age Sirius was when things went to hell, it stands it may feel close to home. I know you have the Weasleys nearby, and I am grateful for that despite taking the mick (your Mam gets lonely, dwtty). Make sure you are reaching out, am I understood?</p><p><b>Remus:</b> Yes, Mam. Understood.</p><p><b>Remus:</b> Thank you. For sharing that with me, and for being the best mother anyone could ask for.</p><p><b>Mam:</b> Quite right you are, love. I’d love to give you a cwtch too, but I’ll just have to wait impatiently a little longer.</p><p><b>Remus:</b> I promise we will be up as soon as Harry can get off classes.</p><p><b>Mam:</b> Tidy. Love you, Remus.</p><p><b>Remus:</b> Love you, too.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> Thursday. 4:50pm. Islington Presberterian Church Basement - Sirius Black </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Moons:</b> Hey Sirius.</p><p><b>Pads:</b> Hey love, meeting’s just about to start. Alrigh?</p><p><b>Moons:</b> Yeah, it is. I just wanted to say I love you. So much. You are the most important person to me in this world and I cherish every moment I am privileged to spend with you.</p><p><b>Pads:</b> Where did this come from? Not that I’m complaining, but usually I am the sap.</p><p><b>Moons:</b> I talked to me mam earlier. She just reminded me that we don’t have to do this alone and that we aren’t fuck ups.</p><p><b>Pads:</b> She said we weren’t fuck ups?</p><p><b>Moons: </b>Well, as close to that as my mother would ever let herself get. She passes on a cyber cwtch.</p><p><b>Pads:</b> That sounds more like it. I’ll be home later and you can pass it on in person. I love your cwtches.</p><p><b>Moons:</b> Will do. Sirius?</p><p><b>Pads:</b> Yeah love?</p><p><b>Moons:</b> I really fucking love you.</p><p><b>Pads:</b> I love you too, Remus. Do you need me to come home?</p><p><b>Moons:</b> No no, do what you need to do. I might just smother you in cuddles later, feeling a bit tender, could use some comfort and reassurance.</p><p><b>Pads:</b> Can’t say I’m doing much better, if I’m being honest. I want nothing more than to just hold you in my arms and squeeze every last drop of my love from me to you.</p><p><b>Moons:</b> Sounds like a dream.</p><p><b>Pads:</b> After this meeting. You. Me. Skin to skin. Fluffy fucking blanket.</p><p><b>Moons:</b> Perfect. I’ll find our nesting blanket and get Harry settled for the evening. He’s just been doing homework and “doing homework” since school let out, so I’m sure he’ll be fine.</p><p><b>Pads:</b> You are the love of my life. The heart of my soul. I will be wrapped around you before you know it. A Real Life Koala.</p><p><b>Moons:</b> See you soon, love. <b>&lt;3</b></p><p><b>Pads:</b>   <b>&lt;3 </b></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> Saturday, April 16, 2016. 11:18am. Group Chat - salty bitches </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Draco:</b> HE’S ON HIS WAY</p><p><b>Pansy:</b> Yes, well, you both agreed he would be.</p><p><b>Blaise:</b> This can’t be a surprise, dear boy.</p><p><b>Draco:</b> You jerks I KNOW but it’s actually HAPPENING.</p><p><b>Draco:</b> I thought for sure I was dreaming the whole thing.</p><p><b>Pansy:</b> Boring dream.</p><p><b>Blaise:</b> Could do with some bum ruffles.</p><p><b>Pansy:</b> Blaise.</p><p><b>Blaise:</b> Sorry.</p><p><b>Draco:</b> I am conveniently ignoring whatever that was bc I AM MORE IMPORTANT I am in a fucking CRISIS here!</p><p><b>Pansy:</b> oh GODDESS preserve me, what did I do to deserve you?</p><p><b>Blaise:</b> Never take in the strays, I told you.</p><p><b>Draco:</b> I stole your fave nightie Pans and you’ll never see it alive (or not stretched out) if you don’t help.</p><p><b>Blaise:</b> I’m listening…</p><p><b>Pansy:</b> I am surrounded by idiots.</p><p><b>Pansy:</b> But fine.</p><p><b>Pansy:</b> What am I working with here?</p><p><b>Draco:</b> OKAY he said not to be weird so I cancelled the charcuterie spread I’d been planning with Chef Sookie and changed the convenient slow jazz on the built in stereos to some easy listening indie rock shit I dunno our maid Kerris recommended it. So I went to Sainsbury and got some “nibbles” (okay so Kerris bought them, some sort of crisps and sherbets or something idk) and I have artfully arranged them in bowls and on our SECOND best plates in the family dining room so we have some privacy while also being casual.</p><p><b>Blaise:</b> You were right about the fucking crisis, but you neglected to mention it was you.</p><p><b>Draco:</b> FOCUS</p><p><b>Draco: </b>You can mock me later.</p><p><b>Blaise :</b> Oh, I intend to.</p><p><b>Pansy:</b> oh ffs you twats</p><p><b>Pansy:</b> First off, lose the plates and bowls, out them back in the fucking bags and have like one or two things out not everything. Go to the lounge, not the fucking dining room it’s too posh. And just… </p><p><b>Pansy:</b> omg I can’t believe I’m agreeing with Potter here, but ffs PLAY IT COOL.</p><p><b>Blaise:</b> You were really gunna do a poncy cheese board or somethin?</p><p><b>Draco:</b> Yeah, well… Po- HARRY deserves something nice.</p><p><b>Blaise: </b>You know this is for school, yeah? It’s not a date, innit?</p><p><b>Draco:</b> Yes I KNOW okay, doesn’t mean I can’t show him what a date with me might look like?</p><p><b>Pansy:</b> Blaise is just being thick, you just have to tone it back, love. </p><p><b>Blaise:</b> Oi.</p><p><b>Draco:</b> Right, okay.</p><p><b>Draco:</b> [*hyperventilating gif*]</p><p><b>Blaise:</b> yeah this’ll go great, knock em dead tiger.</p><p><b>Blaise:</b> hmu when ur done embarrassing urself</p><p><b>Pansy:</b> BLAISE</p><p><b>Blaise:</b> What? Just judging like usual.</p><p><b>Draco:</b> You really think he’ll hate it so bad?</p><p><b>Pansy:</b> Not at all, love. Just bring it back a touch and reel him in nice and slow. You have to show him the perfect peach you are underneath all that flash uniform.</p><p><b>Blaise:</b> “perfect peach” ayyyyye</p><p><b>Pansy:</b> I’ll kick you out Blaise, I swear I will. Play nice.</p><p><b>Blaise:</b> spoilsport</p><p><b>Draco:</b> Okay… </p><p><b>Draco:</b> Oh! He’s HERE! </p><p><b>Draco:</b> validate me?</p><p><b>Pansy:</b> You are a shining star, love. Your arse is pert and round and your hair is magnificent. He’ll fall for your posh tones and sickly sweet kindness.</p><p><b>Draco:</b> Yeah?</p><p><b>Pansy:</b> I’m only saying it the once.</p><p><b>Draco:</b> Yeah okay fair.</p><p><b>Draco:</b> I’ll let you know how it goes! </p><p><b>Blaise:</b> kill me now</p><p><b>Pansy:</b> Ignore the dickhead, you are doing great sweetie!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> -(35 minutes later)- </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Draco:</b> Okay, he left for the loo. I think it’s going… WELL???</p><p><b>Blaise:</b> Best check he hasn’t done a runner.</p><p><b>Pansy:</b> That’s brilliant, dear! What have you guys talked about? Is the project good? You switched off the jazz?</p><p><b>Draco:</b> yeah, yeah. The jazz was a bit much, eh?</p><p><b>Pansy:</b> A smidge, yeah.</p><p><b>Draco:</b> Yeah no the music has been fine, </p><p><b>Draco:</b> Oh gods it was SO CUTE when he thought I wasn’t looking (I’m always looking) I think I caught him humming along to a few songs, so I’ll have to thank Kerris later.</p><p><b>Draco:</b> And when he’s thinking he bites his bottom lip all…</p><p><b>Pansy:</b> That good, eh?</p><p><b>Draco:</b> oh man I didn’t think I could like this much in real life.</p><p><b>Draco:</b> like outside my mental fantasy and all.</p><p><b>Pansy:</b> Oh, no, we knew what you meant.</p><p><b>Blaise:</b> vom</p><p><b>Pansy:</b> Okay, well it sounds like it is going well, let us know if anything happens later, yeah? And you can stay over tonight (and bring my hostage jimjams before it gets Stockholm) and we can make a blanket fort and everything.</p><p><b>Draco: </b>omg okay he’s back I am going to make real life conversation. Here we go. </p><p><b>Draco: </b>Yep. Okay. Any second now I’ll just…</p><p><b>Draco: </b>[*breathing intensifies gif*]</p><p><b>Pansy: </b>Oh ffs, yes you’ll be brilliant go get him ra ra ra</p><p><b>Draco: </b>Thank you! Now was that so hard?</p><p><b>Pansy: </b>I think I’ve formed a stress wrinkle from the effort. You’re lucky I think it looks distinguished. </p><p><b>Draco: </b>mmmmmkay loveyoubyeee</p><p><b>Blaise: </b>Thank fuck. </p><p><b>Blaise: </b>he was getting quite whingy, eh?</p><p><b>Blaise: </b>more than his usual prattle. </p><p><b>Pansy: </b>Blaise!</p><p><b>Blaise: </b>What? Too harsh for our prince?</p><p><b>Pansy: </b>ffs Blaise. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> Saturday. 12:00pm. Parkinson Place - Pansy Parkinson </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Goddess: </b>What crawled up your arse?</p><p><b>Goddess: </b>I know we tease Draco mercilessly bc it gives us life, but you’ve been really harsh today. </p><p><b>Goddess: </b>What gives?</p><p><b>Shithead:</b> that bad, eh?</p><p><b>Goddess: </b>Yes that fucking bad, why do you think I took us offline? And I’m not changing your pseudo on my msgs until you fix your shite. </p><p><b>Shithead: </b>fuck sorry i didn’t realize. </p><p><b>Goddess: </b>Well it's not come out of nowhere. Tell Madame Pansy what’s on your mind, love. </p><p><b>Shithead:</b> I guess Draco getting all goo goo eyed over Potter when he doesn’t even like him back just started getting under my skin. </p><p><b>Goddess:</b> You’ve been listening to Draco wax poetic poorly for months, why now?</p><p><b>Shithead:</b> (shrugging emoji)</p><p><b>Goddess: </b>Blaise…</p><p><b>Shithead:</b>  …</p><p><b>Goddess: </b>Is this… is this about Operation Bum Ruffles?</p><p><b>Shithead:</b> ...maybe?</p><p><b>Goddess:</b> Maybe you don’t know or maybe you don’t want to admit it. </p><p><b>Shithead:</b> *sigh*</p><p><b>Shithead:</b> (the last one)</p><p><b>Goddess:</b> oh ffs</p><p><b>Goddess:</b> Do you like Draco?</p><p><b>Shithead:</b> No! No no. Not like that. </p><p><b>Goddess:</b> uh huh. I am convinced. </p><p><b>Shithead: </b>He’s not like… my Potter or nothin.</p><p><b>Goddess:</b> Thank Christ for that. I only have room for one dramatically obsessed numpty in my life at a time. I’d hate to tell you to take a number. </p><p><b>Shithead:</b> Ta for that. Always sympathetic. Wait… is this how Draco feels??</p><p><b>Goddess:</b> I bloody well hope so, this is a delight. </p><p><b>Goddess: </b>Anywho, if Draco is not your Potter (odd litmus but here we are) then why were you acting like a jealous prick earlier?</p><p><b>Shithead:</b> Can you change my pseudo first? I hate this and it feels vaguely racist. </p><p><b>Goddess:</b> oh come off it, but yeah fine. What’s your excuse?</p><p><b>Dickhead: </b>Oh cause this is so much better?</p><p><b>Goddess: </b>No longer vaguely racist, bc point. Didn’t say I’d make it nice. You’ve already made the deal, better luck next time with the fine print etc. </p><p><b>Goddess:</b> Go on. </p><p><b>Dickhead: </b>Uuuugh. </p><p><b>Dickhead: </b>I guess I’m… attracted to him? Like I dunno if it’s a like-like situation or a lust-lust situation, but I guess it’s kind of snuck up on me. </p><p><b>Goddess:</b> It was the bum ruffles, wasn’t it? </p><p><b>Dickhead: </b>That image certainly did NOT help. Ngh.</p><p><b>Goddess: </b>I understand that, he does look super cute in those bum ruffles. </p><p><b>Dickhead:</b> wut</p><p><b>Dickhead: </b>Pansy don’t fuck with me here. </p><p><b>Dickhead:</b> Does he… Has he… nghgg</p><p><b>Goddess:</b> Only me, Draco, and my bedroom walls will ever know the truth. </p><p><b>Dickhead: </b>Can your bedroom walls be bribed?</p><p><b>Goddess: </b>Yes, they accept cash and all major credit cards. </p><p><b>Dickhead:</b> I can probably nick my mum’s visa</p><p><b>Goddess:</b> She’d kill you before you made it to the door.</p><p><b>Goddess:</b> But in all seriousness, what are you going to do?</p><p><b>Dickhead:</b> I guess it depends on if him and Potter get together, innit?</p><p><b>Goddess:</b> A bit, yeah. Are you going to be able to be supportive friend when Draco is done his study “date”</p><p><b>Dickhead:</b> Can I get my name changed? Then deal, yeah. It’s not like it’s a crush or anything, I’d just really like to… </p><p><b>Dickhead:</b> Well never mind what I’d like to.</p><p><b>Goddess: </b>Yeah, ta ever so. Okay, well keep me in the loop, I love you both but I need you to be honest.</p><p><b>Butthead:</b> Yeah I know.</p><p><b>Butthead:</b> WAIT</p><p><b>Butthead:</b> HOW IS THIS NAME BETTER???</p><p><b>Goddess:</b> Fine print, love. We JUST talked about this.</p><p><b>Butthead:</b> PANSY!!!</p><p><b>Goddess:</b> (kissy wink face emoji)</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> Tuesday, April 19, 2016. 7:45 pm. The Burrow - Ginny Weasley </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Ginny:</b> okay, I need to know.</p><p><b>Tonks:</b> Need to know what, Ginny?</p><p><b>Ginny: </b>no one has this clean a record. everyone has something to hide.</p><p><b>Tonks:</b> What do you mean, Ginny?</p><p><b>Ginny:</b> I’m pretty good, if I do say so myself (and I do). I have 6 older brothers and I’ve been gathering secrets since I was 5.</p><p><b>Tonks:</b> Gee whiz, that’s real impressive, Ginny.</p><p><b>Ginny:</b> I have been able to gather intel on every single person I’ve met. Teachers, parents, students, the neighbour’s dog walker. they all have something.</p><p><b>Tonks:</b> Oh wow, the dog walker, Ginny?</p><p><b>Ginny:</b> I talked to Charlie when he was round with Erik a few weeks past and grilled him as a last resort for some thread to unravel.</p><p><b>Tonks:</b> A last resort, Ginny?</p><p><b>Ginny:</b> and you know what I found?</p><p><b>Tonks:</b> I bet you’re about to tell me, Ginny.</p><p><b>Ginny: </b>you are flawless.</p><p><b>Tonks:</b> Well, Beyoncé and I think so, Ginny.</p><p><b>Ginny:</b> not a speck of dirt anywhere to use. high and low I’ve searched. day and night.</p><p><b>Tonks:</b> You must be tired, are you, Ginny?</p><p><b>Ginny:</b> Bloody EXHAUSTED. HOW???</p><p><b>Tonks:</b> You think I’ll tell you, Ginny?</p><p><b>Ginny:</b> despite how annoying this “Ginny?” thing is YES. I am literally BEGGING you.</p><p><b>Ginny:</b> TEACH ME!</p><p><b>Tonks:</b> Hm, I don’t think I will, Ginny.</p><p><b>Ginny:</b> what can I do to change your mind??</p><p><b>Tonks:</b> I don’t know, what CAN you do, Ginny?</p><p><b>Ginny:</b> listen, you are the best of the best. you know this. Charlie knows this. and now I know this.</p><p><b>Ginny:</b> I have to be the best. </p><p><b>Tonks:</b> Do you, Ginny?</p><p><b>Ginny:</b> I DO! It’s all I’ve ever wanted.</p><p><b>Tonks:</b> All you’ve ever wanted, you sure, Ginny?</p><p><b>Ginny:</b> YES!!</p><p><b>Tonks:</b> You know what I think, Ginny?</p><p><b>Ginny:</b> I sure would like to.</p><p><b>Tonks:</b> I think you are full of shite, Ginny.</p><p><b>Ginny:</b> what?</p><p><b>Tonks:</b> You, shite, full of it, Ginny.</p><p><b>Ginny:</b> waddya mean?</p><p><b>Tonks:</b> All you’ve ever wanted, Ginny?</p><p><b>Ginny:</b> … yes.</p><p>
  <em> Tonks added Luna and shared no chat history </em>
</p><p><b>Luna:</b> Hi Gin! </p><p><b>Ginny:</b> wut</p><p><b>Luna:</b> Any idea what we are doing here?</p><p><b>Ginny: </b>wut</p><p><b>Luna:</b> Tonks asked if I’d stop by the bookshop around now. I told them it was pretty late, but they insisted it was important to you.</p><p><b>Ginny:</b> um</p><p><b>Luna:</b> Have the Wrackspurts been bothering you again?</p><p><b>Ginny:</b> uh</p><p><b>Luna:</b> Your head was just swimming in them all last week. Did you drink that radish tincture I made you?</p><p><b>Ginny:</b> uh huh</p><p><b>Luna:</b> Oh good. I worry about you, you know?</p><p><b>Ginny:</b> hngh</p><p><b>Luna:</b> Well, Tonks says I did good, whatever it was, and I can go. I should probably get back, my father and I are going to work on our gnomnasium tonight, the starlight really helps balance the energy of the space.</p><p><b>Ginny:</b> um</p><p><b>Luna:</b> See you at the weekend? Another sleepover at mine?</p><p><b>Ginny:</b> mhmm</p><p><b>Luna:</b> Okay, well I hope you are feeling better tomorrow. Kisses! Xx</p><p><b>Ginny:</b> hngh</p><p>
  <em> Luna left chat </em>
</p><p><b>Tonks:</b> You alrigh’ there, Ginny?</p><p><b>Ginny: </b>...</p><p><b>Tonks:</b> Yes, Ginny?</p><p><b>Ginny:</b> what do I have to do?</p><p><b>Tonks:</b> For what, Ginny?</p><p><b>Ginny:</b> To become like you. To protect Luna from the world. To be the fucking beast?</p><p><b>Tonks:</b> That’s all you had to ask, Ginny.</p><p><b>Ginny:</b> Please. I’ll do anything.</p><p><b>Tonks:</b> Oh, I know you will, Ginny.</p><p><b>Tonks:</b> This is going to be such great fun, Ginny.</p><p><b>Tonks:</b> You won’t Adam and Eve it, Ginny.</p><p><b>Tonks:</b> Your first set of instructions will arrive when it is meant to, Ginny.</p><p><b>Tonks:</b> This is going to be such an enriching summer, Ginny.</p><p>
  <em> Tonks left the chat </em>
</p><p><b>Ginny:</b> … what the fuck just happened…</p><p><b>Ginny:</b> this is officially the best day of my life.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> Friday, April 22, 2016. 6:25 pm. Instagram Post </span>
</p><p> </p><p>@ Swansea, Wales</p><p>[image description: Della Lupin is showing Harry how to stir something on the stove as he concentrates, brow furrowed. She’s already replaced his Weasley sweater with a handknit blue one of her own.]</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Liked by johnlupin1953, thejordanfamily, and 89 others </em>
</p><p><b>grimmauldgoons </b>Nan Della has taken over our culinary education while we are here for the start of Pesach, but we’ll have to return this summer for our baking lessons. Harry’s been informed she has joint custody and Remus and I are wise enough to capitulate. (We love you, Mam! Anything you want, Mam!) Time to set up for seder! &lt;3 &lt;3 #pesach #passover #wales #cooking #seder</p><p>
  <em> Tagged: della.mae.lupin, madhazzer </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Comments: </em>
</p><p><b>minnieyoumaynot</b> Looks like you boys are having a great time!</p><p>   <b>&gt; siriuslycharmant</b> @minnieyoumaynot We are! It is nice to be home and with family.</p><p>   <b>&gt; loonylupin</b> @minnieyoumaynot I think my Da has stolen Sirius and I’m not sure I’ll get him back.</p><p>   <b>&gt; johnlupin1953</b> @loonylupin We’ll see.</p><p><b>mollywobbles</b> How did Minnie get here first?? Well done boys, looks like you will be hosting in no time.</p><p>   <b>&gt; minnieyoumaynot</b> @mollywobbles It is not minnie you MAY it is you may NOT.</p><p>   <b>&gt; figgticious007</b> @mollywobbles Hold her arms, I’ll go for the uppercut.</p><p>   <b>&gt; mollywobbles</b> I regret everything.</p><p>   <b>&gt; siriuslycharmant</b> @mollywobbles We will have you over before the end of the school year! </p><p>   <b>&gt; mollywobbles</b> @siriuslycharmant &lt;3 </p><p><b>thetonksinator </b>Tell Remus the shop is just fine and I don’t need a sitter.</p><p>   <b>&gt; loonylupin</b> @thetonksinator The Candle Incident of 2010.</p><p>   <b>&gt; thetonksinator</b> @loonylupin I TRIPPED it hasn’t happened since!</p><p>   <b>&gt; loonylupin </b>@thetonksinator Nor will it as there is a strict no-flames-near-books policy that confuses our customers and chagrins me to no end.</p><p>   <b>&gt; dragonrider</b> @thetonksinator Tonks you BEAST that was YOU???</p><p>   <b>&gt; loonylupin</b> @dragonrider Don’t encourage them, they’ve got enough trouble up their sleeve without you.</p><p>   <b>&gt; thetonksinator </b>@dragonrider I’ll do a dramatic reenactment for you next time we Skype.</p><p>   <b>&gt; loonylupin </b>@thetonksinator NOT IN MY SHOP</p><p>
  <em> Load more comments... </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> Sunday, April 24, 2016. 8:45pm. Grey Cottage - Minerva McGonagall </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Minerva:</b> Back from your Nan’s?</p><p><b>Harry:</b> Yeah, like an hour ago.</p><p><b>Minerva: </b>How’d you get on?</p><p><b>Harry: </b>Tidy.</p><p><b>Minerva: </b>Then I take it Wales was to your liking. Your folks make off okay?</p><p><b>Harry:</b> Yeah, it was nice to meet Remus’ parents and see how they were with them. Kinda put it all into context for me I guess. That they were kids and little shits too when they were young. That they grew up.</p><p><b>Harry:</b> And Sirius has been more open with me too. He spent a lot of time with Remus’ da John and that seemed to help him too. </p><p><b>Minerva:</b> I’m really glad to hear it, Harry! You all deserved a good break and I know Della is a lovely woman. Or at least, Molly seems to think so and I tend to trust her judgement.</p><p><b>Harry:</b> Me too, tbh.</p><p><b>Minerva:</b> Tea at the usual spot this week?</p><p><b>Harry:</b> Yeah, that sounds nice. I’ll see you Wednesday.</p><p><b>Minerva:</b> I am proud of you Harry. You deserve happiness.</p><p><b>Harry:</b> Yeah, I’m starting to think so too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you liked it, please let me know! </p><p>I have storyboarded Part 3 and I am V excited for what my babies get up to during their summer hols. I will be taking a wee break to write it all (or mostly) first bc I hated breaking my update promise when that anx-dep hit. Be sure to bookmark/subscribe to the series so you get a notification when it drops! </p><p>&lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>